<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn of New Torment [ Volume 2 ] by strxwbrry_jam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533807">Dawn of New Torment [ Volume 2 ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwbrry_jam/pseuds/strxwbrry_jam'>strxwbrry_jam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Akira Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akira (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Burns, Character Development, Child Abandonment, Cyberpunk, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Gang Violence, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Loss of Identity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Motorcycle Gangs, Nihilism, Nudity, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities, Religion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Romance, Science Fiction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shinto, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Trauma, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwbrry_jam/pseuds/strxwbrry_jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuo Shima and Ranze Hayasaka are the government’s revered tools to new heights of success and power. But only one of those two teenagers holds the key to redemption that both of them are desperately looking for. Escaping to find safety, Ranze takes refuge in the pristine Neo-Tokyo temple, while Tetsuo—plagued by his greed—is taken into military custody. Halted by their hindrances, both of them carry out two very different paths. One heavy and full of protection and warmth, while one is struck with hunger and corruption. Ranze carries out her deeds as her heart is hung up on the image of Shoutarou Kaneda—a former biker and member of the Neo-Tokyo Resistance—and her longing for him grows larger and larger.</p><p>With all the angst spiralling about and power bestowed on these frail teenagers, how can they make their compromises?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayasaka Hana/Akira, Hayasaka Ranze/Kaneda Shoutarou, Kaori/Shima Tetsuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Akira Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ⌜ Annotations ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＨＡＮＡ</span>
</p><p class="p4"><em><span class="s1">26 </span></em><span class="s3">𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴</span> <span class="s3">𝘈𝘨𝘰</span></p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘦</span> <em> <span class="s1"> 3</span> </em> <span class="s3">𝘳𝘥, </span> <span class="s1"> <em>1992</em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Akira-kun! Why are you playing alone?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sentence gritted its way through Hana’s teeth as she surveyed the mess of toys in front of both of the children. The older boy had a panicked expression on his face as shot his gaze away from her radiating warmth—that seemingly embraced all of the people she’d encountered. Akira attempted to scurry away from Hana but had tripped over the toy train that’d been sprawled out on the mat, flinging himself on the ground weakly. Her eyes trailed downwards to look at him, their eyes meeting in a nerve-wracking staring contest before sighed softly, moving closer to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face flushed a deep red as she knelt in front of his head, her frown deepening. “Do I bother you, Akira-kun?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a sound that’d resembled that of a defeated delinquent, before sitting up to look at her better—his cold, yet familiar dark brown eyes staring into her soul. She admired his soft features, his mouth was left slightly ajar as the two children stared at each other for what’d seemed like forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t!” Akira finally blurted out, crossing his arms and looking away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hana shook her head in silent mirth, her eyes crinkling with vague amusement as she stared at him. “You’re so nervous, it’s funny! Are you sure you’re not afraid of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akira’s eyes scanned the messy playroom. Most of the other children had gone out to play in the hospital garden, and it left Hana and Akira to entertain themselves in silence. “I-I’m not...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are, too! It’s not nice to fib!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am not!” He added, before spinning the wheels of the red toy car in his tiny hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hana leaned back against the wall and kicked her feet up, sadness taking up her dark brown irises. “You’re the only one I can talk to, Akira-kun... You’re just like me. You’re sad and bored of people <em>using</em> us...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘦</span> <em> <span class="s1"> 3</span> </em> <span class="s3">𝘳𝘥</span> <span class="s1">, <em>2019</em></span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until a good twenty-minutes of searching through the inside of the temple that Ranze had found an altar. Her tired limbs ached for rest, but the girl knew she had to continue as her heart nearly skipped a beat once her eyes met the sight of the tiny old woman—who dawned black-tinted glasses with the standard high priestess attire with colourful ribbons laced around it. Ranze retrieved her initial composure and moved closer to the old woman, ringing the small bell near the altar to signify her presence—but the priestess simply held up her wrinkly hand, signalling her to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>There will be no need for that... I awaited your arrival.</em>” Ranze spun around quickly, feeling her skin crawl at the statement. But without wasting another moment, she strode back to the pillow that’d laid in front of the altar and kneeled on it. She bowed in front of the old woman, her heart nearly leaping in her throat with the anticipation. Her heart slammed in her chest as both parties remained unnaturally silent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze’s fingers latched around the material of the pillow, her body starting to tremble as she needed to speak up, she needed to confess to priestess if she needed to be free of this guilt. “Miyako-sama, I-I’ve come to r-repent and seek guidance,” Ranze said lowly, her voice in tight rasp as she’d been plagued with fatigue and miserableness. She couldn’t fathom trying to stress out this priestess with her problems, but the woman reached her hand over blindly as if she wanted to touch something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze’s fingers were still fumbling with the velvet pillow, until she got an idea of what the old woman wanted—so she leaned forward, Lady Miyako’s hand rubbing the top of Ranze’s head sympathetically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I-I’m s-so scared... I-I’ve l-lost my friends... T-That’s why I-I came... f-for help...” Ranze said, but her voice was louder this time. “Y-Y-Yamagata can’t b-be dead... H-He can’t be! H-He c-could never die! A-A-And I s-selfishly left s-someone I l-love!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d hoped the tears bubbling up in her eyes wouldn’t fall, but she couldn’t keep track of something so tedious as she started to drift further and further into her own denial. Taking shaky breaths, Ranze placed her hands in Lady Miyako’s lap as she sobbed hysterically—her choked whimpers filling the room as the old women rubbed the girl’s back tenderly. The pain that built up in her throat was no match for the stinging sensation in her heart—she’d lost so much in such a short period and she couldn’t keep up with cruel realities of the world. Not after watching her friend’s gruesome death, and the anguish in Kaneda’s eyes when she disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>My orchid,</em>” Lady Miyako whispered, her fingers tangling themselves into Ranze’s jet-black locks. “You’ve come for repentance and guidance, I’ll be granting you with such gifts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Y-Y-You will?</em>” Ranze rasped, looking up to stare at the old woman with wide, glossy eyes, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. Her gut twisted with hope, this woman could provide her with what she needed. And she could help her reunite with Kaneda and Kei once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Your beautiful powers were displayed to me in one of my dreams... You have a gift, and you need to use it properly. I want you to be one of my <em>miko</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze sighed shakily wiped the tears from her eyes, drenching her jacket’s sleeve. “A-A miko? You want me to work alongside you in this temple? But I’m not worthy...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dreams showed that you fit my criteria, my orchid,” She waved Ranze’s concerns away. “There’s an urge deep within you to help, and that could be utilized in the right way if you choose to do this with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze let out a soft breath. “I’ll do it... If it gets me closer to finding the people I hold dear to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lady Miyako smiled as if Ranze had surprised with something she hadn’t expected from her. “Truly a fine girl... No hesitation to help in such circumstances. You’ll be rewarded one day, my orchid...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＹＵ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryu exchanged glances with his companion as he strolled over to the bench, and sat down to Mr Nezu, who was clicking his tongue as a cheerful greeting to the young man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re getting a nice tan from working in the sun all day, Ryu.” Mr Nezu remarked calmly as Ryu rubbed his darkened arms softly. “Have you been in touch with Kei? You know... Your ‘sister’? And have you acquired any useful information?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Ryu said sharply, his dark brown eyes accessing the situation with a calm coldness as he stretched his arm out to place a metal cylinder next to Nezu. “Develop that. They’re from the sewage disposal plant near the site.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fail to see what—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting place,” Ryu murmured, looking out into the distance blankly. “Due south of the site, and it’s crawling with soldiers. Off-limits to construction workers and too heavily-guarded for me to get anywhere near it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do what you can. We desperately need more information!” Nezu’s voice sliced thin through the tense atmosphere. “The army just acquired more land, and they are calling for maneuvers on a massive scale. It now seems as if the project is underway...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know?” Ryu faltered, looking at the old man through his peripheral. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t tell yet, but the information is reliable,” Nezu said plainly, folding his hands together as he eyed the pavement. “We have to develop new strategies to stop them, which means I need you to wrap up your investigation as soon as possible!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryu nodded slowly, biting his lip. “Right...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nezu grunted as he heaved himself off of the bench, resting his weight on his wooden cane before striding away from Ryu. “<em>Get on it at once!</em>” He called out to the sombre man as he sat in his own melancholy, basking in the light of the moon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Welcome to Volume 2! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far and it’s angst lol</p><p>Also, for clarification on the Japanese words in this chapter...</p><p>Miko - basically a shrine maiden </p><p>And Ranze’s name means orchid! That’s why Lady Miyako referred to her as “my orchid.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⌜ A Delay of Thoughts ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Ranze runs into the open arms of Lady Miyako, sobbing as she has reached over the brink of her tolerance. Mourning the loss of Yamagata, she’s appeared to lost all possible options, as she’s also torn up over the rebellion of Tetsuo and her abandonment of Kaneda. Lady Miyako consoles Ranze and calms her down, before offering her a position as one of her shrine maiden. Determined for a new beginning, Ranze accepts this offer. </p><p>Meanwhile Nezu and Ryu plot in a nearby park, but with the absences of Tetsuo and Ranze, they find it difficult to find new information. Will all these blanks in between the lines be filled in?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">𝘖𝘯𝘦</span> <span class="s3">𝘞𝘦𝘦𝘬</span> <span class="s3">𝘓𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳</span><span class="s1">...</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scent of roses lingered in the still air as Ranze awakened from her sleep, her body drowsy with fatigue as she got up to prepare herself for the day ahead. She opened the cabinet to her closet and took out her shrine maiden uniform. A crimson hakama and a white kimono robe, with the optional red ribbon to tie her shining ebony hair back into a low ponytail. Ranze inhaled deeply as she tied the red ribbon on her long pleated skirt, looking around her room absentmindedly. The sight of the torn fabric that’d remained of Yamagata’s shirt was pinned to the wall next to the door, surrounded by fresh roses to compensate for the drab memorial. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slid onto her knees and bowed in front of the fabric, praying quietly for a few minutes. She soaked in the warmth of Yamagata’s smile as it burned in her memory, willing the tears away from escaping her eyes. The remnants of that horrible circumstance haunted her, and it drifted her into a denial she couldn’t seem to escape. In her mind, she didn’t believe the fact that Yamagata died—despite being present when he was murdered. He was a boy with gentle, determined eyes—he could move mountains and pound them to the ground if he wanted to. He was just amazing in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could still picture his and Kaneda’s faces behind her shut eyelids and as she breathed in once more, she could swear their scents burned her throat as if they permanently branded themselves on her heart. She loved both of those boys dearly, without hesitation. Ranze believed Yamagata had a hutch for her attraction to Kaneda, and he took it to his grave—not daring to comment on it. What would Yamagata say about her hopeless love for the biker? Would he support such a thing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vestiges of her late-best friend soon faded, and Ranze rose back up to her feet. Her eyes glimmering with despair as she eyed the piece of fabric. This emotional torment was clawing at her, and she began to fist the material of her shirt tight between her fingers. <em>‘What would the others think if they saw me like this?’</em> Ranze wondered, twisting her body around before exiting her room quietly. <em>‘Is Kaneda angry at me for leaving him?’</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cold dread sweeps through her, the silence in the empty hallways so stifling she can hear herself breathe. She pushed through the miserableness and trudged down the corridors, her hands pinned together in front of her as she straightened her posture. Her gaze suddenly snapped to the far end of the corridor to two other girls, dawning the same uniform as herself. Both were considerably younger than Ranze, probably between the ages of thirteen and fourteen. The smaller of the two girls had short, frizzy blonde locks, and the other having shiny brown hair that had reached her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stared at them for a moment, hesitance warring curiosity. The latter eventually wins out, and with carefulness, Ranze strode closer to the two girls—her eyes starting to pick up the fact they’d been carrying large baskets. They kept fruit, flowers, jewellery, and other paraphernalia which had been arranged neatly within the basket, as if it was some sort of offering or gift. Their names eluded her, and she didn’t have the faintest inkling of who they were, possibly fellow shrine maidens? She stopped in front of them and gulped, looking at them before taking a small breath through her nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you also shrine maidens?” She asked them, wondering they were going to be welcoming or kind to her. “I don’t think we’ve met...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette girl blinked, clearly taken aback by Ranze’s words. “You’re the new maiden? I never gotten around to knowing your name... Lady Miyako just calls you <em>orchid...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sakaki!” The blonde girl laughed gently and shook her head, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “She’s trying to introduce herself! We should be a bit nicer!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm, right... Hi... I’m <strong>Sakaki</strong>, and she’s <strong>Mozu</strong>. Do you mind telling us about this ‘orchid’ business?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Ranze, it’s nice to meet you both... Lady Miyako calls me orchid because it’s what my name means. I hope that answers your question.” Ranze explained her heart warming with the possibility of her finding some new friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mozu sniffled and smiled brightly at Ranze, her eyes crinkling softly—albeit Sakaki remained quiet, possibly even hesitant. “I feel something radiating off of you, Ranze... It’s odd. It’s warm, and nice. Do you have powers like us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mozu smiled. “You couldn’t tell, Sakaki? She does... But there is that warm quality to her...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The astonishment starts to seep through Ranze’s skin at the girl’s words, but she wouldn’t let her face contort with such an emotion. She’d convinced herself that emotions were a downfall to every interaction. “I didn’t know I gave off that impression,” She replied, pressing the her heel into the wood softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s4">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze is lost in thought as she swept the dust from the pristine wood floor, before she was softly nudged by Mozu and focuses her back onto the drab reality the older girl didn’t particularly take a liking to. “Do you know who just arrived?” Mozu asked, immediately making Ranze believe the question had been rhetorical. “Mr Nezu from the Resistance has come to see Lady Miyako—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mozu, Ranze, we’re supposed to line up!” Ranze parted her mouth but her hand had immediately enveloped by a tiny hand—she was yanked off to the altar room and lined up at the side of Lady Miyako, who sat peacefully as they waited for the old man to make his appearance. “He’s always late...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lady Miyako put up her hand to quiet the girls as the old man waddled into the room, kneeling on the pillow respectfully as Lady Miyako opened her mouth slowly. “<em>You’re late...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please accept my apologies, Lady Miyako. Why did you summon me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Nezu... My little rodent...” The priestess murmured softly. “I have had... <em>a dream...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An intensified nervousness washed over Ranze, she felt slightly nauseous and she was starting to believe she couldn’t feel the ground below her. It was maddening being left in such a suspense, and being left without the right answers. Her thoughts poured out like a broken rhapsody, like a blur of jumbled letters, irreparable. The thought of new answers didn’t fill the void in her heart, or fix the messy hoard of thoughts in her head. But she couldn’t stop searching for those answers, because she knew someday it would wake the oblivion she was in, and lead her back to Kaneda. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-A... A dream of what, Lady Miyako?” Mr Nezu choked out, letting his frail arms push himself up to look at the old woman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dreamed of... <em><strong>disaster...</strong></em>” Lady Miyako said, before Ranze started to get a grip on what phrase had left her mouth. The raven looked up at the priestess with melancholy, skeleton sunken eyes as she hadn’t been getting enough sleep any of those nights. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What... What sort of disaster?” He whispered, staring at the woman desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A great disaster... One that will alter the face of the world,” She answered, her voice rougher than usual. She cleared her throat, reiterating her words. “None of us can stop it. Because destiny simply cannot be averted...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it... <em><strong>Akira?</strong></em>” His tone sounded strained, as if something had been stuck in his throat. Perhaps it was fear of the unknown the struck him. But who was Akira? Was he another vessel for chaotic psychic powers? This inquiry would be added to Ranze’s vast mental list of questions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is <span class="u">fate</span>,” Lady Miyako said slowly, getting up and walking towards the threshold of the shrine. “Akira is a <em>pawn</em>, as we all are...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The day of his awakening draws even closer. Already, events have been set into motion,” She explained, tapping her long nails against her beaded necklace. “For you, for your entire party—this will be the turning point. It must not catch you unaware...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＥＩ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryu had been a constant in her life. They’d met when Kei was left with nothing, and she had believed everyone looked intimidating to her. However, when she befriended Ryu she felt powerful, and untouchable. The moment they met each other they were an inseparable duo. But now, Kei was a ball of nervousness as she touched the metal rail of the bed. Leaning against the wall, making delicate strokes against the material of the dirtied mattress. She was stuck in that filthy government facility, like a caged animal. Kaneda was most likely on the other side of the facility, as well as Tetsuo. And God knows where Ranze was, Kaneda had told her she’d disappeared out of thin-air. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kei opened her eyes to gaze up at the wall, she was caught off-guard by the clicking of the door—two guards had entered her room. “On your feet! Girlie, we gotta take you to be interrogated, so get up!” The guard ordered, his horrible pronounced cheekbones making Kei nearly grimace as she stood up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a cutie~! What’s your name, babe?” The other guard said smugly as Kei walked over to them, her mouth wired shut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s4">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei sighed, nearly slipping on the tile floor as they trudged down the halls. “Y’know, I could make your stay here a lot nicer if—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other guard paused, and stole a quick, disapproving glance at his colleague. “That’s enough, idiot!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” The sleazy guard scoffed, “I could get you a magazine or some candy. Would you like that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said knock it off!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei stopped, pausing to look at the other guard with a pointed look. “Aw, just kidding! Some people can’t take a joke... Huh, babe?” The guard nudged Kei, making her recoilas she crinkled her forehead. “Life’s more fun when you aren’t afraid to enjoy yourself, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The girl’s wanted for special questioning. They’re waiting for her in the E-Block.” The guard murmured to the other staff in a voice of steel. Meanwhile, the other guard kept muttering offers to her she didn’t pick up, as she’d tuned out the world around long before they interacted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a lucky break for you, having a nice guy like me guarding you.” He gave Kei a tight-lipped smile as they boarded the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she walked into the elevator and stood at the far left, Kei noticed security camera at the very corner she had been in. Her eyes locked on it, before it shattered—the shrill squeak of the machinery clanging onto the ground. She whipped her head around to look at the shutting doors, before wrenching herself away from the guard and shoving him out of the elevator. The other guard muttered obscenities under his breath, poising his gun and aiming at her threateningly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>FREEZE!</strong>” The guard paused as his left arm started to tremble uncontrollably, as if his body was protesting against him. “M-My arm!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei didn’t take this opportunity for granted as she threw her elbow into his neck, causing the man to topple against the wall, blooding dribbling down his chin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＴＥＴＳＵＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here we see a man and a child. You must decide what the man wishes to do with the child.” The electronic voice echoed throughout the empty room as Tetsuo fixated his eyes on the TV screen, his eyebrows furrowed with disinterest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One: will they play ball? Two: will they play a game of tag? Three: hit each other on the head—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Break their necks,</em>” Tetsuo said, the tone of his voice playfully morbid. “I just want to see some blood fucking splatter already...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The machine just listed off another scenario for Tetsuo to come up with another gruesome option for. “Here we see a child playing with wooden blocks—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Smash them.</em>” Tetsuo suggested, leaning back in his chair as he gazed up at the ceiling, his eyes glimmering with boredom. He just wanted to continue his onslaught, put Kaneda and Ranze in their places. They were older, but that didn’t excuse the fact that he would pulverize them. But the girl had an advantage to her side, she was gifted powers similar to his own—obviously much weaker, of course. She had a gift that could work miracles, and he lusted after such an asset. If he could get his hands on her, it would surely get Kaneda’s gears grinding... And soon he would be able to do what he felt like doing once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ⌜ Just Like Candy ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Ranze is caught in a seemingly never-ending denial as she continues to mourn the loss of Yamagata—by making a memorial for him out of roses and the scrap of fabric from his shirt. She encounters Mozu and Sakaki later on that day, and attempts to befriend them as her loneliness is starting to affect her greatly. Later on that day, Mr Nezu pays a visit to the temple and discusses Lady Miyako’s dream, which reveals disaster and terrible fates for many people.</p><p>Kei, Kaneda, and Tetsuo are stuck in the military facility—Kei takes the initiative to fend for herself as she attacks the guards and makes a run for it. Whilst Tetsuo is secretly plotting horrendous things for both Kaneda and Ranze. How will they cope with these new terrors ahead?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! There’s mentions of self-harm and unhealthy coping mechanisms in this chapter. If you’re not comfortable reading things like that, I suggest to click off</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Excuses to go outside were always the same. At that point, Ranze knew the shrewd mind of Lady Miyako understood why she was wandering about the garden. The other girls didn’t turn a blind eye to Ranze’s internal suffering, and in fact, tried helping her through such tough times. Perhaps it was that they were truly good people, and they wanted to make her stay much less hellish than it had been for the first set of weeks she’d resided there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blame still resided in Ranze’s heart, though—she couldn’t explain it to the adolescent minds of Sakaki and Mozu. She started to grow stubborn with her well-being, and she’d convinced the people around her she’d been well. Ranze took it upon herself to adapt to sickening coping mechanisms—one of them being self-harm. She would take a pair of hair-cutting scissors and cut her thighs repeatedly, occasionally her arms as well. The blood blossoming from her wrists and legs with the company of the stinging pain distracted herself from that <em>fucking</em> feeling in her heart. If she recalled correctly, it was the mirage of Kaneda’s face in her head was what kept her from doing worse to herself. For now, Ranze had to pretend there wasn’t a weight holding her heart down—she just needed to find her buoy to keep her afloat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps it was <em>Kaneda Shoutarou</em> who was that buoy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze didn’t have the need to rebel anymore, her teenage angst had fixated itself on the passing of all the greatest treasures in her life. Kaneda, Yamagata, her notebook... There was nothing around that could possibly alleviate the misery that drained her happiness. Ranze was obligated to put on a good face to the people who saw her as a role model. Deep down, Ranze wanted shriek, stomp, and sob. Why were such good people bothered by the well-being of such a delinquent? Ranze didn’t want them to feel pity for her, but all they would do was pour immense of sympathy onto her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she stepped out into the garden that morning, the warmth of the air grazing her exposed skin and making her white sleeves stick to her arms. She moved to the bench, and sat down—her posture poised perfectly and naturally civilized. Ranze tuned the entire world out as she dug her foot into the ground, before a couple of stems erected and bloomed into white flowers—as her powers had activated on their own, once again. A searing, rough pain engulfed her foot—as if she was being burned. This was a reoccurring phenomenon whenever Ranze used her powers. It was if she was being burned alive every time she protected or nurtured something—as painful blisters and burns started to plague her body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At one point when she was younger, Ranze had wished to exhaust herself with playing and being a regular child. Her built-up energy would be extinguished with running around, playing tag and socializing with other children. She would return to a home, with a mother cooking her big, healthy dinner. And a father who would read her stories every night to help her sleep. She craved those parental influences in her childhood—and it made her dwell in her memories and be unable to cope in the present. It made her act outwardly needy and inappropriate to adults in her life, as she simply desired affection and tenderness. But Kaneda had fulfilled it all when they were around each other, and it repressed her loneliness. It made her feel less pain she’d already been feeling. He was a saviour to her, but he was absent from her life at that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a person had put their hand on Ranze’s shoulder, tapping her obnoxiously. She didn’t look up at her first, until the man had called her name three times. “Hayasaka, Hayasaka, Hayasaka...” He said, each time her name for curter than the last. Finally, Ranze reluctantly tore her eyes way from her lap, and looked up at the man, flashing him a bitter smile. He was a tall, thin man—with messy, dark brown hair and dark eyes. Ranze presumed his age to be around 18-19, as he gave off a youthful appearance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” Ranze asked absentmindedly, her eyes slightly unfocused as she looked up at him, until they snap onto his piercing ones. “Oh, do you need anything?” She eyed his attire, which was that of a white, collared shirt and brown khakis.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m from the Resistance. Mr Nezu sent me to ask you if you’d like anything in particular to make your stay here better. Just name anything, and I’ll try to get it for you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?” Ranze asked, ignoring his response as she flattened her expression to a composed one, and stretched her arms out in front of her. “I’d like to know something about you before you provide for me...” She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>Takanashi Kyousuke</strong>,” He told her, his eyes fixated themselves on their surroundings as both of them had been engulfed by the gorgeous scenery consisting of a variegated set of flowers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, it’s nice to meet you,” Ranze said quietly, but audible enough for him to understand her. “I’m assuming you already know who I am, so I won’t bother to say any more...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Takanashi chuckled heartily as he cradled his jaw in both of his hands, turning to look at her with a grin. “You’ll have to talk just a little more if you want to share what you want. Unless...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze has the visceral urge to turn away from him, her mind had always gone lax whenever she was presented with different social tasks. But he seemed welcoming and hospitable, so perhaps the interaction wasn’t inherently torturous. “I want books. Preferably one or two on medicine and first aid. I’d also like the other books to be on self-defence, and psychic powers...“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older boy smiled warmly, and stood up. “That’s do-able! I’ll get it to you by tomorrow evening, most likely.” His voice was laced with kindness as he sounded genuinely eager to help her. “But why would you want a book on medicine and self-defence when you’re already blessed with those psychic powers of yours?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Because I don’t want to rely on powers I know won’t last <strong>forever</strong>, Takanashi-san...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＥＩ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘I’m really doing this,’</em> She realized. <em>‘I’m going head-to head with the government...’ </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it still didn’t occur to her as she sprinted down the winding corridors of the facility. She continued to remind herself of her current circumstances, incessantly and repeatedly. Her heart had been glazed to stone as she protected herself from the harshness that would be coming her was. The hollers of the guards didn’t impact her in the slightest bit, as she stared down the hall. They weren’t going to claw her down if she was willing to put up a fight—after all, she’d snapped her handcuffs off and snatched a firearm from one of the guards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She continued down the passage before the repetition of footsteps grew prevalent to her, which made Kei back away onto the ground—aiming the gun at her assailants, before firing a round of shots at them as a warning. There was no collateral damage to either parties, which made the girl groan in frustration before heaving herself up and bolting down another hallway. “<em><strong>I-I’ve got to find Ryu!</strong></em>” She drawled out, her mind</span> <span class="s1"> going into tunnel-vision as she moved swiftly through the dark passage. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her victorious escape was soon cut short as she skidded to a halt, her eyes widening like saucers as she stood in bewilderment. She hit a dead end, as a wall of pipes and machinery signified her concluded journey. When she let out a defeated whimper, Kei had found out she’d attracted a crowd, as a group of soldiers moved closer and closer to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, she dropped the gun and backed against the wall—shutting her eyes tightly. But her fear didn’t go to its peak, as an overwhelming feeling of warmth overcame her as her body relaxed. The warmth was similar to that of when she was around Ranze, but this was more prominent. She didn’t dare to open her eyes as she felt herself drifting into a different conscience, as if she was handing herself over to a someone else... Someone who would take her away from the danger that was tailing her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Easter, everyone! Apologies for the short chapter, as I’m attempting to spend time with my family in these tough times.. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you enjoy a wonderful rest of your weekend :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ⌜ Isolated Pawns ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Ranze is left in her own despair as she continues to mourn over the losses of many of her loved ones, even reminiscing over melancholic childhood memories that have shaped her being. She wanders around the garden of the temple, not paying much to her surroundings before she becomes acquainted with Takanashi Kyousuke, a young man affiliated with the Resistance.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kei makes a mad-dash from the guards in the prison facility—her intentions unknown as she meets a frightening dead-end. But before all of her hope appears to be diminished, she miraculously starts to vanish from the scene... Are these phenomenal happenings the works of the Espers?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＣＯＬＯＮＥＬ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the guards found Colonel Shikishima in his office, he’s dripping with fury as he stood behind his desk, monitoring the blinding lights of the metropolis. The weather was nowhere near warm, but he was still shivering, teeth shattering with indescribable rage. It was probably the alcohol in his system as well as the thick air coating all over his skin. His eyes widened as he rotated his body, taking in the sight of his subordinates, who had rushed to his sound not too long ago. “What do you mean she disappeared?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guard could barely stand up straight as the Colonel crossed his muscly arms across his chest. “We... We only lost sight of her for an instant, sir.” The guard told him in a low voice. “She was dead ahead of us... trapped—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Colonel threw his fist onto the desk in frustration. “YOU IDIOTS!” He blared, his nose crinkling with disgust for such useless surveillance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YES, SIR! S-SORRY SIR!” The guard replied shakily, pinning his arms to his sides as the larger man moved closer to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>THAT’S THAT HIGH-SECURITY BLOCK! NOT EVEN A COCKROACH COULD GET OUT OF THERE!</em></strong>” The Colonel roared, catching the flash of fright in the guard’s dark eyes as he stared down at him like a ravenous creature. “<strong><em>NOW GO FIND HER</em><em>!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-YES SIR!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re still checking, sir, but so far there’s been no sign of her...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Colonel stared at the carpeted floor before shifting his gaze to Doctor Onishi. “Your opinion?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without proper tests, there’s no point in even speculating about whether she has the power or not,” He said flatly, giving the Colonel a glare that sent shivers down his spine. “But, if I might suggest... didn’t you say something about a boy who was brought in with her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve already ordered them to bring him here,” The Colonel scoffed, before his mildly-drunken state started to take in the gravely foolish decision he had made. “<strong><em>DAMN IT TO HELL!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＥＩ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was raining that night. It wasn’t the calm, drizzling kind of rain—it was the kind of rain that would sting if it were bombarding your skin like missiles. Kei had acknowledged this as she drifted into an unknown darkness of the large facility, as she listened to the pattering of the rain on the windowpanes. The noise getting considerably louder as she stayed frozen—watching with fascination as fear puddled the deepest crevices of her being. The light of a room illuminated her trembling physique, before a voice called out to her with superstition.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You’re the one who was with Kaneda... when we...</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei crouched down, trying not to think of all the terrorizing crimes the boy had committed as he eyed her down viciously. Taking the minuscule power of the jerk of an eyebrow, a gun hovered itself into the older girl’s hands before she gripped it quickly—her fingers tracing over the crevices of the firearm and sending warning shots Tetsuo’s way. The egomaniac let out a strangled gasp, trying to conceal his surprise as he was knocked over the table—sending glass and magazines scattering over the room during the duration of Kei’s onslaught. She’d sent two bullets into his chest and right shoulder once he’d gotten an idea of the situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you wanna play, huh?” He gritted out as Kei turned her head to hide the bitter scowl that’d been painted on her face. She cocked an eyebrow as her eyes started him down gloomily, before a desk had catapulted itself onto Tetsuo—sending more furniture to topple over the teenage boy. “<em><strong>STOP!</strong></em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his deafening shriek, Kei watched as the furniture had been tossed off of Tetsuo with the assistance of his psychic powers. She bit her lip before circling around, only to see the large hole that’d been created by his sudden outburst. Kei took it as a blessing in disguise, and heaved herself out of the room to make a mad dash for her life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>YOU’RE MINE, YOU GOT THAT!?</em></strong>” The boy snapped from behind her, his voice in a sadistic, gleeful tone. “<em><strong>SO GO AHEAD AND RUN!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His smirk doesn’t fade as Kei slid onto the ground once they’d reached the dead end, making his way closer to her with each of his steps more deliberate than the next. “<em><strong>WHAT’S THE MATTER!? NOWHERE TO GO!?</strong></em>” Tetsuo mused, before he nearly choked on his words when she’d slipped through the wall, glaring at him with disdain...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guards bolted down the hall, fast enough that Kaneda could feel his hair move with the wind of their passing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda’s eyes had widened, and his brian was now on high-alert, he glanced over to his side to see one of the guards scoffing at the antics of his peers. Kaneda clumsily swaggered down the corridors with the two guards, whistling absentmindedly as his mind wandered to unknown destinations. Ranze Hayasaka was the first destination for his train of thought—the thought of her painful shriek made his heart lurch as he paused his whistling. The way she slept peacefully at his and Kei’s side when they’d been at Harukiya, it was all too difficult to recall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes opened, and they contained some sort of painful melancholy dancing around in them. “You guys always get this much traffic around here?” Kaneda said, his eyebrows cocking with bitter amusement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!” The guard returned sharply, ignoring Kaneda’s foolishness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda glared at the guard with a devilish smirk. “Oh, shit... Is there anywhere around here where I can take a leak?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda shrugged. “<em>No kidding, I can’t hold it much longer!</em>” He complained, thinking he was going to get his way if he were to beg desperately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Control yourself or clean it up!” The guard hesitated for a brief moment, and while Kaneda took in a look of pure goofiness in watching the guard falter over his words—he felt nothing along those lines during this time. Kaneda’s eyes widened as he looked at commotion of guards falling to their feet like dominos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the...” Kaneda was unable to find the right words to say. “What even....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He narrowed his eyes to see Kei at the far end of the hall, her eyes cold with disdain as she glared at the guards collapsing in front of her. “KEI! KEI!! IT’S ME!!” He hollered against the rough grips of the guards that held him back from reuniting with Kei. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at her. In sheer, absolute horror as his legs trembled unnaturally—his knees buckling under his weight. A hand latched around his waist, holding him back—this contact nearly sending Kaneda into a frenzy as he elbowed the guard aggressively. Kaneda’s lips were swollen as he bit down on the supple skin, his reflexes being his greatest asset in this situation as he swerved around to glare at Kei.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SAYONARA, DUMBASS!” He hissed, before bolting to slide through the narrow space that’d been closing—the cliché move that would potentially save his life for good. “SAFE!” He drawled out as he skidded against the ground roughly, the space closing right as his hair swished with his movement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kei, my dear,” Kaneda laughed, still looking bewildered on what had just happened to the two of them. “Any clues on Ranze?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembered the last time he saw her in that crappy junkyard. She was still clinging onto him and they relied on each other, swaying to the unnatural, violent movements of Tetsuo’s tantrum. In the absence of the chaos, they found each other. The way they memorized each other—like the slant of her jawline, the way her hand curved around his when she needed his support, and the way her fingers clutched at the material of his jacket. The way she said his name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei stared down at him, her eyes narrowing and small hiss erupting through her teeth. “I guess I missed a lot... being knocked out and all. I’m clueless as to what’s going on here... I only remember seeing Ranze leave, and Yamagata... Nevermind...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miserableness bubbled over in that second, and he clutched tightly on the material of his pants as he shakily brought himself to his knees. “Uh... It is nice to see you again, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring him, he placed his arms around her, pulling his face to her’s. Kei looked utterly annoyed, features pulled into a calloused frown—annoyance and disdain so visible on her face as her physique tensed. “I’m really worried over ourselves, and Ranze... you know? This reunion would be a lot better if all three of us were here...” The words slipped out of his mouth like broken fragments, and his body felt so numb yet he felt as if he lit ablaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt Kei stiffen before she watched her vanish—similar to how Ranze did at the junkyard. “Wait, wait, wait!” Kaneda yelped cautiously, a feeling of dread pooling over his entire being as the horrifying memories of Ranze’s disappearance filled his thoughts. He didn’t want it to happen to him again, it hurt him. He shut his eyes as he felt his mind go lax, before he felt a cool rush of air nip at his skin with a pungent odour stinging at his nostrils.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>W-W-WHAT!?</strong></em>” Kaneda blared as he opened his eyes to scan their surroundings. “<strong><em>WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHERE ARE WE!?</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＴＥＴＳＵＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>Fortunately, I’m not someone who murders in cold blood</em>,’ He could hear Ranze’s voice in his head with startling clarity, the phantom touch of Ranze’s lookalike grazing his back. ‘<em>I’m not going with you after what you did—</em>‘</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ranze</em>,” He called, her name just a memory on his tongue, like it was a dream he couldn’t seem to remember at all. “<em>Ranze, please...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doctor Onishi turned around at that moment, walking towards the teenage boy at a frighteningly fast rate. He stood in front of Tetsuo, eyes intensely boring into the boy’s, so much that Tetsuo had to look away. “I-I’m... I’m not the only one... Am I?” Tetsuo murmured, eliciting a confused grunt from the old man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh, Tetsuo, you’re not special... There are others with powers!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo’s face was wet with tears as Ranze’s phantom lookalike mocked him. “Doctor,” Tetsuo whispered, and despite his tone, he had an unapologetic clearness to his voice. “Are there other people out there... with powers like mine?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room spun around him. The ground felt like it was rolling underneath him in nauseating waves, and his stomach lurched, his mouth dry. He wished he wasn’t in such uncomfortable clothing, as the fabric that scratched at his skin suffocated him in the midst of his hallucinations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doctor Onishi stared him without saying a word, then slowly replied, “You mean the two girls—?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I saw both of them teleport!</em>” Tetsuo snapped, looking crestfallen. “C-Could I learn to do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the hallucination of the beautiful young woman wrap her arms around him. Tetsuo buried his face into the crevice of her collarbone, wrapping his arms around the air as if the woman was really there. “<em>You’re so pitiful, Tetsuo-kun... Why do you think you’re capable of so much?</em>” Her hands drifted across his back as he sobbed softly... Falling into a series of choked sobs, being comforted by a glistening mirage that shined with a beauty so similar to Ranze’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>He’s staring at you,</em>” Mozu said excitedly, as the two girls cleaned the floors of the temple. She grabbed Ranze’s hand, squeezing it tightly to the point where the older girl was afraid her bones would be restructured. “He’s totally staring, Ranze!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Who?</em>” Ranze asked nonchalantly, turning around to see what the younger girl was talking about, only to glare at her when she jabbed her in the side. “Why’d you just poke me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mozu’s eyes widened. “You’re not supposed to look when I tell you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Who?</em>” Ranze reiterated, her voice sounding slightly exasperated. “Please tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mozu sighed. “Kyousuke-kun...” She grabbed Ranze’s arm and led her to the older boy who had been loitering around the temple carelessly. “Kyousuke-kun! Talk to Ranze if you’re so scared!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips spread into a slow grin as he looked down at the younger girl. “It’s not that I’m scared, she’s just intimidating...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze scoffed as Mozu pushed her to him before scurrying off to Sakaki—a shrill giggle eliciting from the two of them. Leaning over, she glanced at the older boy. “How are you liking the books I brought you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I like them,</em>” Ranze said down on the step, patting the spot next to her. “Sit down if you’d like to talk, I’ve been on my knees all day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did so, crossing his legs and turning to her. “How have you been coping? Are you still getting those burns?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze nodded. “Yes, they’ve gotten worse...” She nudged down the sleeve of her kimono, exposing uneven, red splotches that plagued the pale complexion of her arm. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just my duty as a gentleman...” He gave her an innocent look, which she returned with a pointed one. “Don’t give me that stare! I’m just worried over you since you’ve been struggling a lot lately.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger sighed as she moved her sleeve down as she looked at her lap. “I appreciate it a lot, you do remind me of someone I loved dearly. Oh, I’m being too personal, aren’t I?” Ranze asked the older boy took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag from it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beats me, Ranze...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was older than me, and I cherished him... He took good care of me, and I saw him like a big brother. There’s times where I believe that he was one of the best friends I’ve ever had,” Ranze explained before she opened her mouth again to add on to her statement. “There’s also someone else I love... More romantically, though...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snorted, pointing to himself jokingly. “Is it me, love? I’d hate to break it to you, but I’ve got a girl of my own who’s just amazing!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... I‘ve only known you for a couple weeks, Kyousuke-kun...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright. Is it like a family member you love?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze shook her head. “No... It’s a boy. I used to think he was menacing, but there’s something about him that makes me love him so much. There’s a softness to him that he shows to all of his friends, but he’ll always be strong in times of danger. He’s unapologetic and honest with what he does, and it’s <em>remarkable...</em> I sound crazy, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyousuke turned to look at the sky, working his jaw as he grinned. “<em>Nope. Not one bit, my dear.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone, I’m so sorry for disappearing unannounced. I’m sorry if I caused any worry, I had lost my motivation for a while and was just drifting into a bad place in my mind. But now I’ve recuperated and I feel better. So I’ll be trying to post more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ⌜ Amateur ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>News of Kei’s disappearance in the military establishment are spreading like wildfire as the staff of the facility begin to believe she could be developing psychic powers. With a frightening duel with Tetsuo, the young woman runs through the facility with the hopes of finding Kaneda, and hopefully Ranze if the odds are in her favour. She eventually rescues Kaneda and teleports to an unknown room with him...</p><p>Meanwhile at Lady Miyako’s temple, Ranze is being tormented by her inner demons as she ponders her decisions to find her love interest as well as her friends. And with the alliance of Kyousuke, things appear to be looking up for the teenager... But will they last?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“<strong><em>THIS IS THE ARMOURY!!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda swivelled around, coming face to face with the shelves upon shelves of weaponry—firearms, grenades, and possibly any sort of device of destruction a sadistic human being could ask for. Kei nonchalantly strolled to the far end of the room, seemingly avoiding the younger boy’s incessant yapping. She strayed away from his vicinity, her eyes expertly scanning their surroundings as if she had been looking for something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda yelped, jumping in astonishment as he’d lost sight of where Kei had wandered off to. It had been a good couple of days since they’d shared a proper conversation, and their social interactions as of now had been reduced to one-sided protests from Kaneda. He heard a door creak open with a deafening snap, before he let out a strangled holler, “KEI!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda lowered his head when he’d realized Kei had already entered the room, to which he decided to follow her unwillingly. She had an acting eerily stern and sharp, let alone being mute—unable to answer any of his questions as they’d proceeded with this escape. “Hey... What are you doing in there?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda raised an eyebrow as she examined the large firearm, experimentally tracing her fingers over its hardware. “You better go easy, Kei. We’re in big trouble as it is!” Kaneda told her, to which he grimaced at his somehow authoritative tone as he didn’t want to be the administrator in this situation. “Hurry up and—!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pulling the trigger of the hefty device, she sent a laser projecting itself into the wall and leaving a searing mark that’d been branded into the wall. The quickness of it sent Kaneda into a trembling mess, as it had been mere inches from his ear. “HEY!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kei gave him a strangle look before turning to the counter and fidgeting with the mechanisms that had been scattered messily across the space. “<em><strong>What... What even is that!?</strong></em>” He asked, stumbling over his words pathetically as he monitored her every move with carefulness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kei’s eyes faded with unfamiliarity as her head had been kept low, leaving Kaneda to shrug as an itch built up in his shoulders. She caught him in an odd position as her head jerked up unnaturally, sending Kaneda into another frenzy as he squeaked in astonishment. “<em><strong>NOW WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!?</strong></em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her head rotated to the side, her eyebrows furrowed angrily as she called out to the dark emptiness. “<em>Who’s there!?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">ＫＩＹＯＫＯ</span> <span class="s2"> //</span> <span class="s1">ＫＥＩ</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong><em>WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?</em></strong>” Boomed Colonel Shikishima’s voice as he strolled closer to the small conclave the three subjects had formed. “Ranze and that girl used <em>teleportation</em>... I should’ve realized when I witnessed it all...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“It’s an exceedingly rare talent... which </span> <strong> <em> <span class="s4">you</span> </em> </strong> <span class="s2"> possess,” He mumbled solemnly, nearing closer to them intimidatingly before any of the three could either move or reply. “</span> <strong> <em><span class="s3">WHY</span> <span class="s3">ARE YOU MANIPULATING THEM!?</span></em> </strong> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Unafraid, Kiyoko simply smoothed the pads of her thumbs across her doll’s face. “To kill </span> <em> <span class="s4">him</span> </em> <span class="s2">.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Colonel Shikishima blinked, twice. And the calmness in his eyes seemed to diffuse rapidly into a harsh storm as his eyes fixed on Kiyoko’s face. “Kill <em>who!?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes,” she said calmly, “to kill <em>Tetsuo</em>...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s5">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda’s face twisted into a horrified expression when he finally registered the message “Kei” was trying to get across. He quickly wrenched away from her, the battery he was holding falling to ground with a clatter. “<em>Kill Tetsuo?</em>” He swallowed roughly, looking at her with searching eyes. “KILL HIM HOW!? IS THAT WHAT THE GUN IS FOR?! HEY!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shook his head, keeping himself firmly out of reach when she stretched her hand out to the table to fidget with the devices. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” He snapped, running a frantic, shaky hand through his tousled black hair. It was the second time he saw himself so desperate for answers—the second time he suffered at the hands of ignorance. “IS HE HERE!? IS TETSUO IN THIS FUCKIN’ PLACE!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>...If we find him... we can find Ranze...!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The phrase that’d left Kaneda’s lips echoed throughout Kiyoko’s being as she paused awkwardly, her breath nearly hitching in shock. The melancholy in his desperate voice... he wanted to search for Ranze and Tetsuo—and it appeared his life depended on it. His entire tone appeared to switch with that last sentence, and it sent tremors down the girl’s spine as Colonel Shikishima continued to yell at herself, Masaru, and Takashi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Why!?</em>” Colonel Shikishima reached for Kiyoko’s doll, before she faltered, snatching her doll back nervously. “What has Number 41 done to make you want to kill him!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kiyoko,” He said firmly, crossing his arms across his chest angrily as he looked down at her—attempting to coax an answer out of her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I saw it in a dream.” Kiyoko said softly, pulling back and tilting her head up to look at the decorated ceiling. “<em>A cataclysm... buildings destroyed... people dying...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And you believe that Number 41—Tetsuo Shima—will do such a thing?” The Colonel mumbled, keeping his eyes narrowed pointedly and stifling a growl as his fingers drew languid circles on the wood of Kiyoko’s bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>No, but Akira and Hana will.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stared at her for a moment. “<strong><em>HANA AND AKIRA!?</em></strong>” He asked, his voice seething with painful astonishment. “WHY WOULD THE TWO OF THEM DESTROY ANYTHING!? AND WHAT DOES NUMBER 41 HAVE TO DO WITH IT!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kiyoko’s eyes flickered to Colonel Shikishima for a long moment. Then, with a resigned sigh, she lifted her head to look back up at him. “That’s why we have to kill Tetsuo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>...However</em>,” She said quietly. “It’s more than we can accomplish alone, that’s why—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“YOU USED BOTH GIRLS! WHERE ARE THEY NOW!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Guns can’t harm him now... We need something <em>more</em>...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Colonel Shikishima looked at her curiously. “<em>Something more...?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Something fast... A beam of light...” Takashi chimed in quietly, gazing up at Kiyoko with tired eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong><em>THE LASER RIFLE!!</em></strong>” He roared, snapping his head to side hurriedly. “<strong>THAT’S WHERE THE GIRL IS!</strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong><em>HEY!! WHERE IS HE!? WHERE’S TETSUO!?</em></strong>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Now... Tetsuo is...</em>” Kei paused, swallowing as her words trailed off into meaningless silence that drifted Kaneda further and further into his own fury. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong><em>WHERE!? WHERE!? JESUS CHRIST, JUST SAY IT!!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s5">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“‘<em>S-15F?’</em> What the hell does that mean?” Kaneda swallowed, gazing down at his cuffed hands miserably, before shooting his head up as a sudden realization crossed his mind. “<strong><em>I’ve got it! Fifteenth floor on the south building, right?!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kei felt a jolt of shock, her mind rapidly whirring as she dropped the laser gun with a loud clatter. She tried to make sense of the scattered puzzle pieces that’d been roaming around her thoughts as she scanned her surroundings frantically. “K-Kaneda!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>W-Where are we!? How’d we even get here?</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ＴＥＴＳＵＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tetsuo felt tears stinging at the back of his eyelids as the hallucination of “Ranze” wrapped her arms around him securely. “<em>Are you meeting them, Tetsuo-kun?</em>” She whispered in his ear, making him wonder the legitimacy of her existence as she bounced with his movements.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tetsuo faltered, his arm instinctively tightening around her waist. “<em>Yes</em>,” His voice was quiet now, so low it was almost inaudible. “You’re a psychic too, Ranze, I think you’d like to meet them as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>I’m <span class="u">not</span> Ranze, Tetsuo-kun! I keep saying that~</em>” Her words made his breath lodge in his throat as they walked in the Baby Room with Doctor Onishi at their side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tetsuo watched as Colonel Shikishima flinch, a quick, fleeting movement but his sharp eyes caught it anyway. And then his face was impassive as he pulled his arm away from his hallucination, who let out a defeated whine. “So, how about introducing us, huh?” Tetsuo’s jaw clenched, his eyes blank as he stared up at the Colonel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The children kept silent as he strode to them, their appearances just like what he had seen in his nightmares. “Ranze” kept silent and tried to follow him as the egomaniac of a teenage boy tried to gather his thoughts. He wondered if in the past, during their first time in captivity, Ranze would’ve decided to follow through with his wishes when they’d escaped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But now? Now he didn’t see black or white, right or wrong. All he saw was the monsters in his head and the glimmering hallucination that treated him so weirdly, but her voice so utterly soothing and somehow sultry in his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re the ones,” Tetsuo breathed quietly, turning to look at each of the children. “So... Which one of you is good at running?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes flew down to Masaru, who’d been trembling uncontrollably as his head sunk low with shame. “Not <em>you</em>, obviously.” He chuckled, a darkness emitting from his lips as he watched the three children intimidatingly. “And who likes to paint?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>S-Stop it!</em>” Doctor Onishi choked out desperately, making “Ranze” let out a muffled giggle as she rested her head on Tetsuo’s shoulder—making the teenager shudder momentarily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So what’s the story on you little freaks?” Tetsuo mused, reaching up to brush a piece of the hallucination’s silky black hair out of her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>NUMBER 41!! RETURN TO YOUR QUARTERS IMMEDIATELY—</em>“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>SHUT UP!</strong>” Tetsuo snapped at the authoritative figure, his forehead crinkling with disdain. “<strong>I DON’T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, AND I’M NOT SOME SHITTY NUMBER!!</strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze found herself standing in front of Lady Miyako that afternoon. Her arms were braced behind her back as she inhaled and exhaled deep breaths. Her usually alert mind had been blank and devoid of all thoughts. She didn’t hear the jingling of the beads that echoed throughout the room or gruff cough the old woman elicited. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>My orchid</em>,” Lady Miyako’s voice abruptly jolted her out of her reverie. “Do you know why I summoned you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze lifted her head up to look at the priestess, straightening her posture as the wise mentor eyed her carefully. Ranze could see the weary lines around the priestess’ eyes, the fading black strands of her hair. When she wasn’t providing wisdom to the visitors to the temple, she remained solemn and stern. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lady Miyako’s gaze fell to the burns on Ranze’s hands. “Have they gotten worse?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They’re starting to be more painful, but I’ve gotten used to them,” Ranze mumbled, running a tired hand through her hair, which had been tied back into a tight ponytail. “I’m starting to get better at handling my powers, especially with the <em>clairsentience</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A light of hope dawned over Lady Miyako. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. I felt a presence on my back when I was praying this morning.” Ranze studied the broom in her hand, her fingernail scraping against the smooth wood of its handle. “Lady Miyako, why am I getting these burns whenever I use my healing powers?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lady Miyako seemed truly interested in her question, and stepped closer to her. “My orchid,” She shook her head and smiled. “Your body is making up for performing such a thorough miracle. You’re on the right path considering you’ve gotten used to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is that path, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This unlocks another opportunity for you to create a greater good. With the chaos that will ensue in the future, you’re one of the <span class="u">main</span> glories we have to combat such horrifying circumstances. People will start to think very highly of you, and word of your miracles will grow known.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Glory?</em>” Ranze scoffed, before falling silent at her sudden disrespect. “My apologies, Lady Miyako. I’m unsure of what to do with this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lady Miyako smiled at the thoughtful countenance on her face. “You’re in the right spot to be doubtful, my orchid. Now, breathe deeply... I’m taking control of your powers, you’ll be aware of everything you’re doing... I’ll just be seeing everything through your eyes...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Yes, Lady Miyako...</em>” Ranze mumbled, feeling Lady Miyako’s long, slender fingers tap itself onto Ranze’s cheek. She emptied her initial worry as she felt a feeling of frigidity overcome her being. Lady Miyako had possession over the realm of her powers, and was ready to carry out her plan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ⌜ Blasting the Realm of Reality ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Kaneda and Kei find themselves in the armoury of the military facility, the shelves upon shelves of destructive weapons sending Kaneda into a frenzy of confusion and worry. Kei—under the psychic influence of Kiyoko—wanders off to a room which holds a special weapon: a laser-projecting gun. With the intent to harm Tetsuo, Kei/Kiyoko informs the Colonel of the horrifying future ahead of them.</p><p>Towards the end, Tetsuo (with the company of a hallucination of Hana) goes into the Baby Room with Doctor Onishi, in hopes of finding answers of Akira. While Ranze is still unsure of her own psychic powers—despite mastering two of them—even as Lady Miyako assures her she’s one of Neo-Tokyo’s greatest hopes... Can she fit such a daunting title?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＴＥＴＳＵＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tetsuo’s eyes met the Colonel’s, the expression the teenager kept in them was dark and absolutely indecipherable. It was like the words rattling around in his head had pulled a trigger within him, and his mood had started to flip to something completely different. Shoulders squared, posture stiff, jaw clenched—it was astonishing what obscene body movements the boy could convey, which made others around him fear his mysteriousness more and more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He strolled around the room nonchalantly, flipping his eyes shut. <em>“Ranze”</em> propped her arms against him, giggling mischievously. When he finished his pacing, he paused and looked at the others in the room, swallowing roughly. They knew exactly what he was looking for and didn’t need to say it. “You haven’t told me where <em>Akira</em> is...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Colonel Shikishima shook his head violently, his eyes widening into saucers with unadulterated fury. “<em><strong>WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT AKIRA!?</strong></em>” He swivelled his head around to gaze back at Doctor Onishi, who was gnawing at the inside of his cheek. “<em><strong>DOCTOR—!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t tell him, Colonel!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo’s eyes scanned the room, eyeing each of the children. “So where’s he sacked out?” His frown deepened as the lights from above started to beat down on his skin harshly, his temperature rising. But the lights weren’t the only cause of his sudden rise in temperature. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Not here...</em>” The Colonel faltered as if he was drifting off into some sort of paranoia. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head in disappointment, Tetsuo took a step forward to one of the children and tentatively craned his head to examine the wrinkled prune of a human being. The boy fell a step back, every inch of him seemingly bracing himself for any sort of attack Tetsuo would hurl his way. Eyes watchful, ears pricked, and his hands crossed across his chest as he sneered the little boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo’s breath hitched as the events of that night came into his mind as he watched the boy. The whirring of his motorcycle as Ranze and Kaneda chased him down the highway of the Old City—the wind brushing through his short matted hair as he was living his life like the carefree teenager he was. It was this little shit that sent him tumbling off his bike, it was this little shit that made him look so weak—as he had been marred and injured in Ranze’s embrace. It was all the doing of this little <em>runt...</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I remember...” Tetsuo remarked softly, nearing closer and closer to the little boy as a new aggravation started to bubble up within him. “I know where I’ve seen <strong><em>you</em></strong> before!! You’re that fucking kid from that night out on the highway!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only distinguishable movement from the trembling child was the way he clutched at his stomach, as if he were about to throw up out of pure anxiety. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Clever,</em>” Tetsuo mused, slamming his right foot onto the ground angrily. “BUT PLAYING INNOCENT WON’T WORK ON ME!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With sudden and horrifyingly precise control, Tetsuo shattered a fraction of glass dome Kiyoko had been residing in—before sending the scattering sharp projectiles towards the little boy who let a series of pathetic whimpers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Colonel Shikishima demanded, moving closer and closer to Tetsuo with obvious anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a little experiment,” Tetsuo countered slyly, before cracking neck to the side with the clicking of his bones. “You’ll find out if it works...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>S-Stop...</em>” Kiyoko choked softly, her frail body trying to lift itself up. “<em>Y-You’re harming—</em>“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The defiant teenage boy spat at her, before sending another whirlwind of impact their way, directed to the little girl that dared to speak up to him. “<em><strong>SHUT UP!!</strong></em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-How <em><strong>dare</strong></em> you!!” The plump little boy murmured under his breath, sending impact Tetsuo’s way to counter his violence. “Help me, Takashi!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, now!!” Takashi replied as the two of them gripped the rim of the bed, a small sheen of protection coating them as the walls started to crack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo’s eyes widened just as he had been catapulted into the air, covering his eyes with his forearms as he started to seethe with anger. There was a cacophony of hell’s that erupted from Doctor Onishi and the Colonel. The sound of the crumbling sent everyone below into a simultaneous shifting frenzy. It felt like it was all a blur from there, a flurry of chaos and rage, yet Tetsuo couldn’t differentiate the two in the current circumstance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?” Tetsuo yelled above the chaos. “YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With an intense intent to kill, Tetsuo sent Masaru off of his little pod with a deafening blast. The cries and howls were all Tetsuo could register as he drifted back down to the ground, unscathed by all of the harshness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“CALM DOWN!” Colonel Shikishima roared as he stopped in front of Tetsuo before he could proceed with any more of murderous motives. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo cocked an eyebrow, sending the Colonel’s legs into a jittering mess as he collapsed to the ground at Tetsuo’s feet. “You got serious attitude, old man...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widened as Tetsuo took a couple steps towards him, instinctively wrenching himself away from Doctor Onishi’s grasp. “Big guys like you always pushing people around...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo’s attention had been placed solely on Colonel Shikishima as his forehead pressed itself to the ground as Tetsuo stepped on him sadistically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>MIYAKO!! S-SUMMON BOTH GIRLS!!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Falling another step back, Tetsuo felt an overwhelming surge of warmth grip the sides of both his arms. He shakily snapped his head back to look at Ranze, dawning a beautiful long-sleeved white kimono top with a long red, pleated skirt. It wasn’t a mirage, he knew it well... It was truly Ranze, in a get-up that made her look like some sort of <em>goddess</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ranze Hayasaka</em>,” The way he said her name was positively chilling as she tightly gripped the sides of his arms. She was desperately trying to remain calm under the psychic influence of Lady Miyako. But something about him—everything about him—sent her heart racing with panic and fear. “You’ve come to join our game?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older girl steeled herself and met his gaze. “Remove yourself from him, <em>Tetsuo-kun.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo’s lips twisted into a smile. Carefully, he slid his index finger up her neck to her lips. He bit his lip in a deliberate and slow manner that Ranze was certain was an attempt to instil fear in her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze swallowed and tried to put on the most nonchalant expression she could possibly muster as she pulled him off of her injured grand uncle. “I’m not here to be your concubine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You’re frightened</em>,” He pointed out with a dark chuckle. “If you don’t want to play with us, you can certainly watch...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze stared at him briefly before he sent Takashi into the wall, making the frail boy whimper in agony. “<strong><em>IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?</em></strong>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze’s heart clenched as she moved closer to Takashi, kneeling beside him before cradling him in her arms—the warmth of her hands healing the fresh bruises that marred his skin. “<em>I’ll do my best to protect you all...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>H-H-Hayasaka-sama... T-T-Thank you...</em>” Takashi drawled out as he watched a fresh, searing burn brand itself onto the skin of Ranze’s forearm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you a beautiful <em>saviour?</em>” Tetsuo shook his head and laughed, a kind of eerily haunting sound that Ranze wish she couldn’t hear anymore. “You’re trying so hard to play the role <em>they</em> want you to play... Just let go, <em>Ranze-chan~</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze kept silent, her eyes narrowing with disdain as he moved closer to Kiyoko’s bed, shrugging. “Aw, isn’t she cute? She’s like a little sleeping princess...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire bed combusted into a fit of flames and fury, Kiyoko’s frail body included. “<strong><em>DEFORMED FREAK!!</em></strong>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a fleeting chance she couldn’t miss, she felt a driving force inside her—possibly the influence of Lady Miyako—that made her lurch forward and use her powers to protect these poor souls once again. There was no easy way to do it, and her veins convulsed as she formed a tough barrier around the little girl as she floated, unscathed by Tetsuo’s onslaught. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped his shoulders with an angered expression, gazing down at the little girl with astonishment before switching his gaze to Ranze. “I-I get it now... It was <strong><em>YOU</em></strong> who did this!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m serving the people who saved my life,” The words that escaped Ranze’s lips were oddly foreign, but she know Lady Miyako would keep her composed in such a situation. “It’s a common courtesy, <em>Tetsuo-kun...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze flinched when Tetsuo took a step towards her, his eyes narrowing with pure, unadulterated rage. “S-Stop it! Leave all of them all alone!” The words tumbled out of Colonel’s mouth in a flurry, as he immediately held up his hands in an attempt to placate Tetsuo. “I-I can’t permit you to continue, <span class="u">Number 41</span>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze loosened her breath and stepped back. “So, old man... Where even is Akira?” Tetsuo asked, dismissing the Colonel’s desperate pleas as he moved closer to the trembling government official.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>STOP! I’LL TELL YOU!</strong></em>” Doctor Onishi piped up pathetically, sweat collecting at his wrinkled forehead as he tried to get into Tetsuo’s vicinity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, don’t!” The Colonel countered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why not give it a try?!” Doctor Onishi pleaded, staring at him earnestly. “Hear me out, Colonel! Let Number 41 try to control Akira!!” Ranze took another step towards the Colonel, her heart clenching with guilt when the man let out another panicked noise through his gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our problems with Akira held up this project since the war! Of course there’d be a delay while we study Number 41!” Doctor Onishi said, pointing to Tetsuo frantically as he’d tried to convince the Colonel more. “We can’t throw away our first chance in <em>thirty years</em> to master Akira!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I SAID NO!!” Colonel Shikishima snapped. “The risk is too great! We can’t awaken Akira while there’s a slightest doubt!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me try! I’ll assume full responsibility for the safety factor!” Doctor Onishi insisted. “Trust me! This is the culmination of everything I’ve worked and studied for!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo shot Colonel Shikishima an icy glare. “See? The old fart’s willing to take blame if anything happens, so what’s your problem!?” Tetsuo spat, roughing flinging his arm against the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze didn’t budge an inch, and for a moment, she couldn’t feel any control over her body whatsoever. “The powers Akira possesses are greater than anything you could imagine! He’s capable of more than you think!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the fuck would you know, Ranze!?” Tetsuo shot back at her, causing her to snap back into control of her body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I... You can’t postpone this forever, Colonel!” Doctor Onishi continued, shooting him another pleading look. “It has to happen sometime!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo looked at the Colonel like he was seriously considering wringing his neck and stomping all over him once again. “<em><strong>I’M NOT GOING TO RISK MILLIONS OF LIVES JUST TO SATISFY YOUR “SCIENTIFIC CURIOSITY” AND EGO!</strong></em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze pressed her back against the wall, a shaky breath escaping her lips. “<em>He’s right...</em>” She sputtered pathetically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If they don’t want to play, we’ll go without them!” Tetsuo concluded, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Now... Where is Akira?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Colonel...?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>NO!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I SAID WE DON’T NEED YOU!” The exasperation in Tetsuo’s voice started to send Ranze into a series of shivers as he slammed the poor man’s face against the ground roughly. Ranze scurried onto the floor by her grand uncle’s side and pressed her warm hand against the back of his neck, alleviating the pain that plagued him mercilessly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not stupid, you know. I don’t plan to take any chances with Akira.” Tetsuo said. “I’m just like you... interested in <em>experiments</em>—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You’re foolish!</em>” Ranze hissed, whipping her head around to look at Tetsuo. “You’re given an insane amount of power and you believe you can control it with such little knowledge over it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re no god.” Ranze lowered her voice so that it was barely audible. “<em>You’re a prisoner under your own powers...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>Aw, man! We’re all the way up here</strong><strong>!</strong></em>” Kaneda remarked as he leaned over the balcony, his eyes shining with awe as he watched the glimmering metropolis of Neo-Tokyo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei jolted up, her eyes wide, only to send Kaneda spiralling into another episode of dread. “Look at that!” She quipped as she pointed to a glowing glass dome on the other side of the roof. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Kaneda whispered, walking closer to it with her besides him. “Do you think it goes anywhere?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them hoisted themselves onto the dome, climbing stealthily as they admired the architecture. “Looks like a greenhouse...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them remained silent as the younger boy pressed his face against the glass, peering into the facility. Before long, his breath hitched as he caught sight of a familiar figure—swaggering out of the entrance to one of the other rooms. It horrified Kaneda when he’d figured out it’d been <span class="u">Tetsuo</span>, his eyes gleaming with a foul, sadistic desire. But what sent his heart into a frenzy of quick beats was the person that followed after him, a girl dressed in a priestess’ clothes with her shiny black hair tied into a low ponytail. With a couple squints, he’d started to comprehend that it was none other than <em>Ranze Hayasaka</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda didn’t say anything. With her and Tetsuo in his vision, they were his main reasons to him sending the laser blasting through the glass—before he threw himself into the new space he made. He fell into one of the fake trees that’d been set up around the entrance, wincing in pain as the faux branches roughly grazed his skin. It was there that he could hear Tetsuo shriek his name... but his voice was far from what he wanted to hear at the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>TETSUO!</strong></em>” Kaneda yelled, pulling himself off the ground and aiming the gun his way, squinting so he wouldn’t hurt his eyes with the light of the blast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Kaneda?</em>” He heard Ranze rasp at last, blood dribbling down her chin as she spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew she’d been suffering. He didn’t know where she’d gone, but the way her eyes glossed over vulnerability made his heart wrench. He wanted to hold his hand out to her and grasp her’s, he wanted to know it was really her in his presence. Kaneda averted his gaze from Ranze and pulled the trigger to the firearm, sending a laser shooting towards Tetsuo. “<em><strong>DIE!!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda winced as that the beam had missed Tetsuo by a hair, and had hit the wall behind him. Tetsuo slid across the ground expertly, avoiding all the possible shots Kaneda had sent his way. The younger boy let out an anguished growl as he pressed the palm of his hand to the ground, sending spiralling cracks all over the ground before it erupted with impact. Kaneda tutted and sent another laser Tetsuo’s way through debris. He heard a yelp come from the other party, and it made him unsure whether he’d done the job correctly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Did...</em>” Kaneda said slowly, biting his lip. “<em>Did I nail him!?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze didn’t say anything as she stumbled closer to him. Realizing the clock was still ticking, Kaneda climbed to his feet as she held out a hand to him, pressing her palm against his back. She grabbed the material of his shirt, stumbling to keep herself up with all the debris around them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s behind that rock over there,” Ranze whispered, gesturing to the large rock jutting from the floor unnaturally. “If you can get him against the wall, you’ll have a chance.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda smirked and poised the laser gun on his shoulder, squinting once again. Sending another laser in the direction Tetsuo had been in, he cursed loudly as the boy had dodged it quickly before staggering to the far end of the room—near a large tunnel that was in the shape of a disturbing cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>TETSUO!</strong></em>” Kaneda cried, “<em><strong>ARE WE HAVING FUN YET!?</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the distance, Tetsuo descended into the tunnel as cracked started to form around the face of the cat. Kaneda took the opportunity to pull the trigger and send another laser his way—causing him to split the cat clean in half, giving him the impression he possibly ended the whole ordeal. Kaneda and Ranze paused as they watched the debris collect at the ground, crashing aggressively. Kei stumbled over to them, falling onto the ground as she peered over at the tunnel curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Did you kill him!?” Kei exclaimed, biting her lip as her eyes monitored the destruction carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s warmer now,” Ranze breathed, letting go of Kaneda’s shirt. “<em>He’s not here...</em>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ⌜ Immobile ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Tetsuo finds himself in the Baby Room of the hospital, his dark, sadistic intentions clear as he introduces himself to the Espers—who are less than pleased knowing his daunting presence is with them. With the motive to find and awaken Akira, Tetsuo bombards the Colonel and Doctor Onishi with demands, and eventually starts a large brawl that triggers Kiyoko to call for Ranze and Kei.</p><p>Entering the battle, Ranze tries her best to defend the Espers with her newly-controlled powers, and even snaps back at Tetsuo’s foolish desires for power. Not getting through to him whatsoever, Ranze is left to watch him follow Doctor Onishi to a new peril... Luckily, Kaneda and Kei enter the mixture in an attempt to combat Tetsuo with new force. But their new plan is halted when he suddenly disappears out of thin-air...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The three teenagers investigated the ruins of the Baby Room. The large rooms were deserted with rubble, but Ranze kept her senses alert for any activity as there was a lingering warmth pressed against her exposed skin. Ranze was a whirlwind of confusion and terror as she entered the large playroom the three children resided in. Her eyes widened as they’d been backed up into of the corners, exchanging nervous glances with each other. There had been something unusual in the way they acted when all three of teenagers were in their vicinities... Were they hiding something?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>You’re all alive</em>,” Ranze said quietly to all three of them, her hand forearm plagued with faded burns as she reached out to them. “You’re all frail... Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We may look frail, but we can be strong,” Masaru’s voice was steady as he clung to Kiyoko, a concerning look in his eyes. “We watched him hit you... that was <em>scary...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll be alright, I’ll heal myself in a matter of time...” Ranze assured them, prodding the white sleeve of shirt against her nose, staining the fabric with crimson speckles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em><strong>H-Holy shit! I-It’s you guys!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze kept silent as Kei and Kaneda walked closer to their side of the room. The older girl had a thinly-veiled curiosity in her eyes as she eyed Kiyoko. “It was you, wasn’t it? You were the one that guided me here...” Kei calmly stating her discovery made Ranze snap out of her thoughts as she whipped her head around to look at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She led me here as well,” Ranze said at last, her voice barely audible in the soft silence. Turning, Ranze stared blankly up at the ceiling, painted stars dusting across the ceiling in random patterns. “We were brought here for a reason, weren’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">An involuntary chill raced down Ranze’s spine as her ears pricked up when she heard the strangled groan of her grand uncle—who had been sprawled out on the ground not too far away from them. “Oh, shit! It’s that skinhead again!” Kaneda yelped, his posture stiffening uncomfortably as Ranze shot him a stern glance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>This is bad news</em>,” He continued. “We gotta make a run for it. Pronto!!” Kaneda held his palm out, waving his hand to get the both of the girl’s attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Not yet</em>,” Kei mumbled, moving closer to the three psychic children with a steady pace. “Please... won’t you at least tell me what <em>Akira</em> is?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda dragged a hand from his tousled hair and groaned exasperatedly. It vaguely dawned on Ranze that Kei was possibly a new vessel for psychic powers, and the way she led herself and Kaneda to this room was one of the biggest indications. After a few seconds of deliberation, Ranze took a decisive step towards Kei, her interested piqued with the desire to hear input on the case of Akira. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kiyoko looked at both girls closely. “<em>Akira is one of us... <strong>Number 28</strong> of our series...”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where is Akira now?” Ranze breathed. “<em>Is he accessible?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It didn’t take long for Masaru to open his mouth carefully, sweat dripping from his wrinkled forehead. “Buried... Buried under the Olympic site with <em>someone else...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>With someone else?</em>” Kei murmured, covering her mouth in horror. “You don’t mean there’s someone else just like him—!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze swerved her head around to Kaneda, who’d let out an anguished grunt that nearly sent her heart leaping out of her chest. Ranze and Kei were stunned when they watched the Colonel shakily bring himself to his feet, shifting uneasily. “<em><strong>Y-You! What are you doing here!?</strong></em>” He hissed, pressing his palm to his forehead as he contorted his face as he was in great pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda’s eyes widened into unflattering saucers. “I-I told ya! He’s awake!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em><strong>GUARDS! GUARDS! GET IN HERE!</strong></em>” The Colonel blared, finally heaving himself to his feet as he pressed the palm of his hand against the wall—gritting his teeth in agony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit! We’re screwed!” Kaneda blurted out, backing up against Kei and Ranze as the three of them stood in a tight formation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze looked mildly alarmed as he cocked the laser gun, poising it against his shoulder, eyes darting around wildly in search of Tetsuo. “<em><strong>C’MON, TETSUO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND EAT SOME LASER!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>He’s not here, Kaneda.</em>” Ranze pointed out, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip painfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s right,” Kiyoko whispered, watching the way Kaneda’s eyes dipped down to her frail body minutely as she spoke, before pulling her head back to look at the ceiling. “Tetsuo... has gone... to see Akira... you must hurry...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kei’s gaze softened as she looked at her in awe. “<em>Us?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Stop him... Stop Tetsuo...</em>” Kiyoko added weakly, her eyes drooping with fatigue as she rested pathetically against Masaru. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>So that’s what Lady Miyako meant</em>,’ Ranze thought before she froze in her tracks when the booming voice of Colonel Shikishima echoed throughout her being, sending horrifying tremors down her spine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>You told him!</strong>” The man hissed, fingers clenching into tight fists that made his knuckles go white with indescribable rage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Doctor Onishi threw his hands up to his in defeat, his forehead crinkling with fear. “I’m sorry, Colonel! I-I had no choice! Number 41 went out of control while you were unconscious. I had to tell him!” He tried justified his grave mistake the best he could, but Colonel didn’t appear to buy any of it. “But I only told him where Akira is. I-I didn’t think he had the power to reach him...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Only where Akira is?</em>” His voice was unsteady and Ranze tried to keep her eyes on her grand uncle, not on the other parties who were either left in bewilderment or absolute fright. “<em><strong>Only?</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda’s eyes flickered to Ranze, his body stiffening as she eased against himself and Kei. Her legs were weak as she watched the chaos ensue in front of them, and knowing things were only going to get worse made her want to hurl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re telling me Tetsuo isn’t buried under this crap?” Kaneda murmured, his voice rasped and shaking with uncertainty. It appeared to Ranze that he was holding back the urge to yell from the top of his lungs, which drove him further and further into his internal turmoil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>We have to go...</em>” Ranze announced, her feet propelling her forwards before she could even register her own movements. Kei gladly followed her, while Kaneda stumbled behind them as he adjusted the laser gun that’d remained poised on his shoulder, the heaviness of the object weighing him down momentarily. But Ranze knew deep down it wasn’t only that, perhaps it was the hurriedness of the circumstances they’d been placed in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em><strong>I FORBID IT!</strong></em>” Ranze quickly turned at the sound of Colonel Shikishima’s voice and her eyes widened when he took a step closer to them. She heard an ounce desperation in his voice, as the man’s eyes fell to Ranze as her physique tensed under his gaze. She frowned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she watched anger flashing in Kaneda’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em><strong>BITE ME!</strong></em>” Kaneda snapped, his voice trembling at sporadic intervals before he took a shaky, albeit deep breath. “<em><strong>WHY DON’T YOU DROP DEAD, YOU SKINHEAD SHAVER CUEBALL-HEADED GOON!</strong></em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>I-I</em>,” Ranze paused, her eyes flashing with distaste at Kaneda’s hollering of obscenities. She’d known he was angry and pent-up with their current situation, but that drifted her off further into anger. She whipped around to face the delinquent, stepping down the stairs and throwing her palm against his cheek. “Say that again and I’ll make <strong><em>you</em></strong> bald!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze watched his eyes grow glossy, his eyes meeting hers as he froze. “I... We’ll have a chance to talk about this <em>later...</em>” She murmured before turning around to look at Kei, who’d been watching them in bewilderment as her jaw had seemingly dropped. “I might be able to get us out of here!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze moved closer to Kei, squeezing past through one of the narrow passages with the older girl behind her. She pushed herself against the wall, tentatively listening to low barks of guards from across the hall. Kei ushered Kaneda to stop before she glared at Ranze with mischievousness. “<em>Think you can play a damsel in distress with me?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze nodded, and dragged a glance back over her shoulder a bit to look at Kaneda. A searing red mark had started to form on his cheek, the darkness of it combatting his already tanned complexion. Kei through herself out into the hall, letting a hyper-feminine squeal erupt from her lips, and Ranze joined her, skipping to the guards innocently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank God! Please, come quick! The Colonel has been gravely injured in the head, come help him!” Ranze let out a gasp for air as she dramatically caught herself on one of the guards, sniffling in a dramatic matter to display feigned worry. “C-Can you please help us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s really bad! You gotta help him!” Kaneda chimed in, poking out from the other side of the wall to add to their little act. “I think he’s gonna bleed to death!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kei stifled a snicker as Ranze moved away from the guards as they continued to blare out incessant yaps to each other. “Quite a show we made.” Kei mused, walking besides the younger girl as they walked down the hallway with Kaneda trailing behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em><strong>HOLD IT, YOU THREE!</strong></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze’s eyes widened as both girls stopped in their tracks, Kaneda nearly tripping as he adjusted the large firearm awkwardly. “Two of you are in prisoners’ uniforms, and the other is just a shrine maiden!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>I-I.. Well...</em>” Kaneda trailed off in disbelief, sweat building up on his forehead as he turned to look at the guard. Out of nowhere, he swiftly positioned the gun onto. his shoulder, aiming at the soldier. “<em><strong>AH, WELL, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, ASSHOLE!</strong></em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze watched as he shot the laser, the beam cutting through the top of the man’s hat and breaking through the walls, sending deafening quakes throughout the entire hallway. The teenagers took this opportunity to book it down the hall, Ranze instinctively holding up her skirt as she tried to keep up with the other two—who were in far more comfortable attire than she had been in. They got to one of the elevators, Kaneda frantically pressing the top button as if his life had depended on it, while Kei and Ranze caught their breaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“H-How we doin’?” Kaneda heaved out, leaning against the wall tiredly as he stared at the two girls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So far, so good...” Kei replied softly, nodding at Ranze for verification to which she gladly returned the gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze opened her mouth to add to the conversation, but the elevator door clicked open—revealing a group of unhappy, stiff soldiers who were practically itching to catch them. Kei let out an exasperated yelp as the three of them turned themselves around to run down the halls once again, the wild goose chase continuing once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda skidded to a stop, squinting as he cocked the gun to aim at one of the soldiers. “What am I running for when I got this bad boy!” He smirked as he pulled the trigger to the gun, sending a meagre beam of light into the soldier’s midsection which barely burned through his skin. Albeit it was enough for the man to let out an anguished grunt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Oh, crap! A dead battery!?</em>” Kaneda tutted before he chucked the gun to the side before someone roughly grabbed him by his collar—heaving him up to run with him. It was Ranze, her hand had tightly clasped the fabric of his shirt as she ran with him. He knew her movements were aggressive, she appeared to fed up with him. Yet there was a hint of tenderness in her actions as she didn’t leave him to get devoured by those guards.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda laughed and grinned at her. “At least I won’t have to lug that huge thing around, right!?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze bit her lip, rolling her eyes at his remark as she let him go—running ahead of him, and jumping onto the railing of the staircase before sliding down with ease. Kaneda hissed quietly as he stumbled down the stairs pathetically, hitting the floor roughly. Pain erupted within his limbs as he desperately tried to heave himself up, before he was backed against the wall by one of the guards, who’d been armed with a gun. Kaneda yelped and shut his eyes, covering his face with his arms before he heard the ricocheting of bullets fill his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He opened his eyes only to witness Ranze beside him, her eyes narrowed into thin slits as Kaneda was under the impression she’d been using her psychic powers to protect him. Ranze pulled him to his feet and moved down the stairs quickly while Kaneda inelegantly tumbled down behind her, howling in agony. He landed on the floor pathetically, clutching his bottom and wincing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em><strong>OWW, MY BUTT!</strong></em>” Kaneda cried as Kei and Ranze ushered him to get up before freezing unnaturally to look at the guard who’d been glaring at them hungrily. Kaneda rolled over and leaned against the railing, waiting for the guard to come closer before he pounced on him. He whipped his fist into his face, before snatching the firearm the guard had been armed with, “COME TO PAPA!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The teenage boy moved to the side before cocking the gun and sending a multitude of shots at the soldiers. “BETTER HIDE THOSE UGLY FACES!” He hollered before running off, following Ranze and Kei down the descent of the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>HOW MANY FLIGHTS HAVE WE GONE DOWN!?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>NO IDEA!!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They reached the end of the stairwell, not even close to where they could properly exit. “N-No way!” Kei squeaked, looking around their surroundings in utter disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ranze bit her lip. “We haven’t come far enough to reach the ground.” She said quietly, swallowing hard when Kaneda let out a choked gasp. He watched a silhouette rise from the shadows of the dimly-lit room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong>You’re on the eight floor.</strong>” The voice explained calmly, stepping out from the shadows a little more, albeit barely revealing himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kaneda growled and poised the gun, aiming it at the mysterious figure. “<em>Who the hell are you!?</em>” He hissed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“D-Don’t shoot! We’re on the same side, so don’t worry!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A man revealed himself from the shadows. He was fairly stocky, well-dressed man with round glasses—Kaneda could infer he was in his late twenties. As he’d look like some young professor from one of the universities near the military facility. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean by ‘<em>the same side</em>’?” Ranze prodded, raising her eyebrow in deep suspicion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We are really, I wouldn’t lie.” The man said wholeheartedly, before rotating his body to the shadows. “My colleague can explain this to you... <em>Takanashi</em>, come out already!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The second silhouette hesitated for a moment before sighing, stepping out of the darkness. Kaneda listened to Ranze and Kei gasp in unison, as a younger man revealed himself to the three teenagers. To Kaneda’s surprise, he was a fairly good-looking man, he could even go as far as to saying he was close to Kei’s age. His dark brown hair had been deeply matted, and he’d been smoking a cigarette. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kyousuke-kun!” Kei exclaimed in euphoria, moving closer to the two men. “You’re here! But why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, Kei,” He smiled warmly at her. “I’m with my accomplice to help you fools out of this <em>shithole</em>...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s part of the Resistance.” Ranze muttered to Kaneda, making the boy ease up a bit as Kei quietly talked with Kyousuke and the unnamed man. The words seemed to trail from Ranze’s lips when she unexpectedly slid her hand up to his cheek. He found himself instinctively leaning into her touch, feeling her warmth like a soft comfort against his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>I’m sorry, Ranz,</em>” he whispered to her, his voice barely audible in the silence. “<em>A good slap was what I needed, heh...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Of course you deserved that,</em>” Ranze muttered softly to which Kaneda swiftly nodded. “<em>That man is literal family to me... And believe me, I’d be angry as well if anyone insulted you, Kaisuke, Yamagata, and even Kei...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, lovebirds! There’s no time to waste!” Kyousuke called out to the two of them, which made Ranze’s hand retract much to Kaneda’s displeasure. “I just explained to Kei that my lovely accomplice is friends with the man behind <strong>Number 26’s</strong> escape!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kyousuke’s explanation was cut short with the cacophony of footsteps from the stairs, which scared the living daylights out of all five of them. “<em><b>NO TIME TO LOSE!</b></em>” Kyousuke’s accomplice yelped as ushered the other four to follow his lead into the dark depths of the military hospital. New uncertainties were bound to hatch with their decision to follow Kyousuke and his friend, but if they were to find out it would be now as the amount of adrenaline was far too much to let go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ⌜ 1982 ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Ranze, Kaneda, and Kei inspect what is left of the infamous “Baby Room”, before they stop to look at the Espers—who are cowering in fear after Tetsuo’s onslaught. Ranze and Kei ask the three psychics about Akira’s case, only to be told that he’s under the Olympic stadium with someone else. Their interests already piqued, the Colonel catches onto them and tries to have them taken away. </p><p>But luckily, the three of them are able to make an escape with the clothes on their back. Despite being shaken up, the manage to flee military personnel and even reach the eight floor of the facility—this is where they meet an unknown man who appears to be the “accomplice” of Kyousuke, a member of the Resistance. With the promises the teenagers are offered by these two, will they be able to escape safely?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＩＹＯＫＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiyoko remembered the events with perfect clarity. She was a fairly young child, and seeing such chaos unfold was truly frightening. Everything was burning—from the vast collection of buildings to the fragile citizens who’s lives were taken away from them in the blink of an eye. It was all undeniably difficult to forget, and the fact that those three teenagers were going to explore the mystery of Akira’s detonation and Hana’s ludicrous motives. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last few years before Hana would be taken into the cryogenic chamber were not splendid as well, they were terrifying. She even went to great lengths to not completely trust her old friend, due to believing their was underlying pulse of unknown rage that was built up inside of her. Kiyoko bit hard on her bottom lip, clutching her rag doll, trying to control her breathing. There was an echo of Hana’s voice inside her head: ‘<em>I believe all of us are tired and perhaps we’re all going to have a chance to leave. We’ll finally be able to sleep well at last</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no doubt Hana could’ve been correct about that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiyoko took one glance at the group of soldiers bickering from across the room. Suddenly, a flash of familiar white hair and sickly green skin. Kiyoko yelped and nearly jumped in her place, her hands trembling uncontrollably as her vision started to fade to blurriness. But with tenderness and warmth, Masaru clutched her hand—squeezing it reassuringly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>We must try...</em>” Kiyoko breathed, pulling her head back to look at the two boys. “<em>...to change the future...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> [ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＹＵ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryu’s vision shifted unnaturally. To the tray of food, to the unknown faces that’d been scattered around the canteen, and the windows that brought sickly sweet sunlight into the room. Everything in his peripheral faded to grey, and all that’d been left was a focal point. His glass of water. The clearness of the water made him drift into a state of questioning. Clear and simple. He appeared to be that sort of man, a man that lacked nearly anything from the surface. But with the people who understood who he was, they knew he was a deeply-troubled man with unclear motives for the near future. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he knew some of those hopes would come true at least one day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryu blinked, his vision clearing. The man in front of him was young; one of his accomplices from the Resistance. His dark brown eyes were wide with irritation as he mouthed something the older man couldn’t make out. ‘What was that?’ Ryu wondered as his mind began to pound, trying to make sense of what he had seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sharp clang brought him back to his senses. He was face to face with the young man, Tatsuji Ishihara. Ishihara pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at his plate of food before sitting down in front of Ryu. “God, I’m starving!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something’s up.” Ryu cut in with a smooth voice, changing the theme of their conversation within the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” Ishihara asked nonchalantly, digging into his tray of food with gratefulness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was a lot of military activity all morning.” Ryu told him quietly, his voice so soft it was nearly reduced to a meagre whisper. “And about two hours ago they increased the amount of guards at the sewage treatment plant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The initial lightheartedness in his eyes faded as quickly as his expression stiffened. “Well, what do you think? Should we make our move?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time’s run out. Let’s do it.” Ryu muttered, pushing his hair back from his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... The sooner the better.” Ryu clarified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s at least wait until it gets dark!” Ishihara protested softly, slight hesitance lacing his tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t give them time to get organized! We have to strike <span class="u"><em>now!</em></span>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heavyset woman stared at Ranze in awe for several seconds, until Kei awkwardly cleared her throat. Ranze took one glance at the wide-eyed look on the woman’s face, and the grin on Kei’s face grew wider as she shook her head—letting out a quiet sigh. “Auntie Chiyoko, she’s just joined the Resistance as well. You’ve just never seen her before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, but why is she dressed like a priestess?” Chiyoko asked with superstition, her eyebrow cocked as her forehead crinkled. “Is this some sort of disguise?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze listened for their exchange of words absentmindedly, her eyes fixed on the room around her. There was something distinctly familiar and unfamiliar lurking in the air. Perhaps the fact that Ranze hadn’t been in a normal-looking room for quite a while—due to being left in a regal temple for the last couple of weeks. She got another good look at Chiyoko—her face was pale, strands of hair falling into thick clumps and traces of food stains were speckled onto the apron she’d been dawning. She looked just like a regular housewife of some sort, as she’d given off that sort of impression with her mannerisms and outward appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Anyways...</em>” Her voice was quiet, taking a step closer to Ranze to get a better glimpse of her. Her eyes traced the young girl precisely, a small grunt exhaling from the woman’s lips. “My God, you’re such a tiny little thing!” She continued, a scowl creasing her forehead as she spoke. “Are you sure you’re cut out for tough work?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze flicked a glance at Kei, who was watching with caution in her eyes. “I give that sort of impression off?” Ranze asked, the corners of her lips tilted downward into a small frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that doesn’t matter. I barely know you, girl. I’ll have to find out for myself at some point.” Chiyoko assured her, patting her on the shoulder sympathetically. “Now let’s get you something to change into. Your clothing is giving me an eyesore...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The obnoxious sound of Kaneda’s chewing filled the hallways of the small house as Ranze changed in the bathroom. She’d been given some Kei’s clothing and with a couple alterations, she was able to wear the clothing snugly. A white long-sleeved turtleneck with a black dress to wear on top—with the addition of black combat boots and a leather jacket. She stepped back into the room the two other women were in, their eyes travelling to her for a moment before Kei gestured to the seat beside her, to which Ranze gladly moved to her side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad those clothes fit you, girl.” Chiyoko said, smoothing her apron nonchalantly. “Now tell me, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze furrowed her eyebrows. She’d met a variety of people those past couple of weeks. Kyousuke, Lady Miyako, Sakaki, Mozu... and now this supposed “aunt” of Kei’s. Interestingly enough, it actually filled the hole in Ranze’s heart after she’d witnessed the gruesome murder of Yamagata. It made her feel much better she had new people coming into her life—hopefully to befriend her, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Hayasaka Ranze.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranze? Like the flower?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah! I didn’t notice your name meant ‘orchid’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since her name had garnered interest from the people around, Ranze felt an odd tension pool over herself. It was one that was so subtle that hadn’t been filled with any subtext whatsoever. It made her sometimes believe it wasn’t there at all, and that she was simply being paranoid. It didn’t </span>
  <span class="s4">feel</span>
  <span class="s1"> like it was <em>her</em> name, it felt like a shattered identity she was forced to carry. Ranze had reminded herself she wasn’t going insane like Tetsuo—but there was a sudden shift in her mental health, and she couldn’t put her finger on it quite yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched Chiyoko purse her lips, leaning closer to Kei and opening her mouth to speak to her. “I still don’t understand, Kei... Why do you insist on staying with four of them?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Auntie Chiyoko,” Kei sighed, clutching her glass of water tightly. “Ranze is certainly someone to trust, and Kaneda is okay... And you already know about Kyousuke-kun. It’s just the guy with the glasses that I’m not too sure about.” There was a hint of uncertainty in the last portion of her sentence which made Chiyoko knit her eyebrows closely together in slight suspicion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze slotted her fingers through her hair. “Takanashi says he’s his accomplice.” Ranze told them absentmindedly. “But he even sounds unsure of it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This man claims he was in on the operation of helping Number 26 escape.” Chiyoko said simply, tracing her finger over the barrel of the pistol she kept on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei cradled her jaw in the palm of her hand, sighing. “So if Ryu could meet him, we’d find out for sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I leave him behind and he turns out to be faking it...” The young woman began, taking the pistol in her hand and squeezing it. “You don’t need the hassle...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze heaved herself up, catching onto what Kei was inciting. “If he does end up being a plant, we brought him here... so <em>we’ll</em> be the ones that take care of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei smiled softly and picked up the gun, slipping it into her coat securely before standing up beside Ranze. “Don’t you see, auntie Chiyoko?” Kei asked the heavyset woman, backing out of the room with Ranze. “She’s definitely cut out for this type of work.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze nearly jumped when she heard the beaming voice of Kyousuke. “There they are! And looking absolutely beautiful too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a pig, Kaneda! You’re still eating!” Kei ignored Kyousuke’s compliment to both girls, her forehead crinkling with rage as she eyed Kaneda. “We have to go!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Huh?</em>” The unnamed man in question shook his head, turning to both girls quickly. “Where?” He asked softly, fixing his glasses nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To the Old City.” Ranze flashed the three men a pointed look, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “More specifically, the construction site for the next Olympics.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that where Tetsuo is?!” Kaneda shot back abruptly, slamming his fist to the table roughly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please take me with you!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll kill me if I go back now!” The man added, pushing himself up to his knees hurriedly. “And besides, I-I want to help you. It’s what my friend would’ve wanted...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. You can come but...” Kei said. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, I know you helped us but we can’t afford to trust you. No matter how close you are to Kyousuke-kun...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t?” Kaneda retorted, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>So that’s the way it is...</em>” The man replied darkly, his eyebrows furrowing tightly. “<em>I understand...more than you can imagine...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＩＳＨＩＨＡＲＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing over his shoulder, Ishihara bit his lip hesitantly as he swaggered over to the entrance to the facility—with Ryu at his side through all of it. He’d noticed the two guards standing side by side, the postures stiff and intimidating as they stared the two men down like ravenous wild animals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Who goes there?</em>” The guard asked gruffly, his eyes narrowing with distaste at the two men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re part of the new support staff.” Ishihara replied coolly, tossing his arms up into a convincing shrug. “We just got reassigned here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got any idea in what the hell’s going on here?” Ryu said, settling himself against the wall nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” The guard sighed, slowly lowering his head. “We’re currently at Alert Level 5, so someone thinks it’s serious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it’s a coup d'état, heh!” The other guard piped up, tossing his arms to his sides in a relaxed manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what are our orders, Sir?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...” The guard pressed his thumb to his chin, thinking deeply before opening his mouth to talk again. “Why don’t you just check the general area and see if you find anything out of the ordinary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two men nodded before turning around to walk off. When they got to a reasonable distance to talk with each other, Ishihara opened his mouth to talk. “Well? Are you going to or not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just wait for now.” Ryu whispered. “Let’s make one round before we hit them, it’ll give us a chance to check out the area.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ishihara nodded in agreement. “Yeah... We can map out our escape route, anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＴＥＴＳＵＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo watched the men gasp in disbelief, placing their hands over their eyes to shield them from the blazing hot sun—to get a better look at the teenage boy that’d been standing a reasonable distance away from them. He placed his hands in his back pockets nonchalantly, his eyes piercing into the shoulders sharply as he watched them exchange glances with each other. He loved watching people crumble with fear beneath them—especially Ranze and Kaneda. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda was Tetsuo’s childhood friend, as they’d met each other at the orphanage both of them had grown up in. He was a typical flirt that couldn’t keep his dick in his pants, and ended up being reckless with his sex life. You either hated Kaneda or you loved him—Tetsuo fell in the middle of this odd spectrum. He watched people call him hurtful things, and a deep, hateful part of him lived for that sort of abuse towards his friend. He always felt bad for it, but it felt good watching Kaneda get knocked down a couple pegs from his high pedestal. He was still a great friend to Tetsuo—he was smart, brave, and loyal. But unfortunately, Tetsuo didn’t want to stick around with being tiny one, hence why he had been driven to the Old City, his horrifying desires for power urging to be quenched with the addition of Akira.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then there was Ranze. Tetsuo couldn’t pinpoint his thoughts on her precisely, as they’d been scattered all over the place. One thing was certain in there relationship—he admired her deeply for everything she did. He’d only known her for almost a year, but it gave him enough time to think through everything with her. She was a year older than him, much like Kaneda. She was slender, beautiful, and a quick-thinker when it came to danger. He was still internally grateful for when she diverted the attention of those bikers to her—which nearly ended up in her being raped. He was honoured she was willing to risk her safety for himself and the other people in her life—it added to that motherly aspect of her he needed in his life. Due to growing up without a figure in his life love him properly, he grew deeply angry and bitter towards the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But ultimately, he wanted her out of his way, as she'd also been a vessel of wonderful psychic powers. But due to their motives being complete opposites, he saw her as a force preventing his ascension to true, unadulterated power. Tetsuo closed his eyes tightly, a coy grin tugging at his lip as he heard the delightful screams and splatters of entrails and gore. "<em>Oh, well...</em>" He said softly, before opening his eyes to look at the new horrifying mess he'd made of the staff. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ⌜ Blue Moon ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Things have started to get out of hand with the trio, as they find themselves at a suburban neighbourhood with Kyousuke, the unnamed man, and a heavyset woman named Chiyoko—who is presumed to be Kei’s aunt. Unsure of the true intentions of this unknown man, Kei and Ranze decide to take full responsibility for any things that backfire while they’re on the mission to look for Akira and the other person who’s incapacitated with him. </p><p>With Ishihara and Ryusaku also on the premises of the Olympic site, and with Tetsuo starting to get closer and closer to his newest accomplishment—it’ll be difficult for the teenagers to navigate through all this new chaos. Will their own morals prevail in such dire times?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ground was wet with the putrid liquid of the sewer, and the filthy dew of the underground system plagued Ranze’s nostrils as she remained close to Kei’s side. The air clung to the skin of her face, making her shiver involuntarily before positioning herself to slip through the tattered fence. Which had been the aftermath of the trio’s last rendezvous in the sewer. Stepping out, Ranze took another deep breath and looked at Kei steadily, who gave her a comforting nod in return. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Dammit</em>,” Kaneda hissed from behind the two girls. “My jacket’s caught!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ah! Shit, mine too!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze sighed and whirled around to look at the two boys—Kaneda and Kyousuke had been wedged awkwardly in the crevice of the marred fence. Unfortunately, Kei and Ranze weren’t equipped with the sharpest tools in the shed when they took up the mission—so they had to make due with the foolish antics of both teenage boys. The two boys flailed a bit before roughly breaking free from the fence’s edges, stumbling closer to both girls.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze was never interested in Kyousuke Takanashi since the first time she’d met him, although it had been easy to distinguish who he was. The mop of dark brown hair was unmistakable, and coupled with the fact that such a daring playboy had ties with the infamous Resistance. He was very similar to Kaneda—although being two years older than both of them, he didn’t act very mature whatsoever, at least not yet. He was much less rough than Kaneda and was definitely very outgoing. But Ranze didn’t care to take part in either of their antics at such a serious time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a lot harder to get in than last time.” Kaneda remarked cheekily, shoving his hands into his pockets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that so?” Ranze responded, an echo of her annoyance towards the carefreeness of his words. “I believe it’s because someone—<em>who will remain unnamed</em>—stirred up quite a lot of trouble a few nights ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Hayasaka-san, don’t be so bitter.” Kyousuke brushed off her sternness with the wave of his hand as they began to walk down the passage. “He’s making a perfectly legitimate observation, no?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Observations would be useful at a time like this.</em>” Kei muttered under her breath, scanning the flashlight over their dark surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that, <em>my dear?</em>” Kyousuke retorted, shifting by the tall girl’s side smoothly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clearly, Kyousuke wasn’t be as subtle with advances as Ranze had seen. His strategy had a similarity to Kaneda’s which spoke volumes. The younger girl watched as Kei flushed, biting her lip and turning away in unmasked disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, damn.” An edge of surprise seeped into Kaneda’s voice as his eyes travelled around their surroundings curiously. “We should also really watch out for those flying buckets. Remember? They made that ‘<em>vrrrrrrrring</em>’ sound.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re almost here.” Kei snapped out of nowhere, ignoring Kaneda’s second ‘observation’ on their current situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze felt herself stop as she began to rotate her head around to survey the passage out of curiosity when the mood shifted immediately. Her eyes narrowed in sharp focus as she didn’t notice the older boy placing his hand on her shoulder. This sudden contact made the raven erupted in series of discreet shivers, tremors making their decent down her spine simultaneously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranz, what’s the matter?” Kaneda’s voice echoed through her eardrums momentarily, his rough accent coating his words as he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” She looked anywhere but him. It was mortifying how the warm, mildly lighthearted tone shifted into something so malevolent, frigid and generally off-putting. It made her senses go spiralling in all directions at rapid intervals. She nibbled on her lip, before abruptly opening her mouth to add, “<em>Something isn’t right at all.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a stunned silence. Ranze reluctantly lifted her gaze back to Kaneda’s—who had an unsettled expression that failed to slip from his complexion. “If Ranze says something isn’t right, there’s a fair bet that there is. So watch yourselves.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze quickly pulled herself from Kaneda’s grasp, moving back to Kei’s side as they continued their journey down the passage hesitantly. The slender girl was internally grateful for the way Kei trusted her to such a degree, especially with her psychic powers. Kei was very distant, just like her—and was often very skeptical with new people in her life. It made Ranze’s heart soar with gratitude knowing that Kei held her to such a spot in their relationship, keeping a strong bond that capitalized off of each other’s trust. And Ranze would religiously tell herself not to break such an honourable bond.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda moved in front of them, leaning forward as he craned his head awkwardly before pausing out of nowhere. This sent a rush of alarm between the other parties as they all stopped behind him, Kei moving over to him to check up on him. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It looks like...” Kaneda trailed off, his hand moving closer to the thin strips of wire before Ranze snapped her hand forward, gripping his wrist firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s electrified wire, isn’t it?” Kei observed, her eyes trailing to the other two teenagers as Ranze let out a strangled breath—her mannerisms shaky and quick as she moved Kaneda’s hand away from the fence. She didn’t know what caused her sudden outburst—perhaps an unknown force inside her that frustrated her deeply. She didn’t know why she went to lengths to steer Kaneda out of trouble—trouble that could even be as minuscule as this. She didn’t want to stop, though. She wanted to continue monitoring him, protecting him and steering him out of tough circumstances. No matter how much it infuriated her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we can either touch it and get killed or cut it and set off an alarm.” The unknown man explained the odds pointedly, pushing his glasses up the curvature of his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Well, isn’t it our job to risk those odds?</em>” Kyousuke replied calmly, straightening himself out and pushing his hair back nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> [ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＹＵ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Quite the ‘sewage treatment plant,’ huh?</em>” Ishihara remarked before Ryu waved his gun dismissively at his comrade’s snarky remark. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold it.” Ryu quipped, holding his empty hand out to the younger man as he surveyed their surroundings cautiously. The hurriedness of his words sent Ishihara into a gaping surprise. “Do you hear that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ishihara blinked in astonishment, following Ryu hesitantly as he moved closer to the edge of the platform to gaze down at the descending mechanism. The man couldn’t seem to grasp what he had seen at first, but with a precise squint in his eyes—he could feel his heart drop at the sight of the teenage boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>IT CAME FROM DOWN THERE!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＣＯＬＯＮＥＬ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Colonel froze in absolute horror as the tousled gore of the soldiers scattered around the hallways in a disgusting display. He felt sweat dribble down his face as he continued to monitor the horrors—Number 41 was getting closer and closer to Hana and Akira’s chamber. Did that boy know what evils he was going to unleash? Did he realize Akira and Hana were hollowed out shells of power that couldn’t be tampered with? What would such a young boy do with indescribable power bring placed into his hands? The man could only ponder as his subordinates collected behind him nervously, unsure of what to do next. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“THE BODY’S CAN WAIT! FOLLOW ME!” Colonel Shikishima roared, clenching his hands into tights as he stomped down the hallway—discreetly moving past the collection of mangled bodies before whipping his head back to shout once more, “DOCTOR!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his hand into the air, slamming it against the wall roughly. “CHECK THR COOLING SYSTEM FOR AKIRA AND LADY HANA’S CHAMBER AT ONCE!” He ordered, his teeth gritting against each other with fury. “I WANT THAT CORRIDOR SEALED TIGHT! AND SEE THAT THE AIR SQUADRON IS STANDING BY!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tucked in the office discreetly, Colonel Shikishima watched the team of scientists scatter around nervously—exchanging small peeps with each other here and there. The brute of a man was simply watching the chaos unfold, before opening his mouth to speak to them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...?” The Colonel probed, craning his head towards Doctor Onishi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So as far as we can tell... nothing’s wrong with the system, whatsoever. Akira and Lady Hana are fine.” Doctor Onishi reassured him, stifling a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It also couldn’t hurt to go downstairs and check in person...” Another scientist recommended, turning his head to look at the heavyset man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How soon until the elevator reaches the bottom?” The Colonel asked, shifting his attention to the guard who stood behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! It just passed Level BF35, which gives him an E.T.A. of fifteen minutes from now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words died on the soldier’s tongue as Colonel Shikishima didn’t take any time to abruptly move past him—his actions sending the conclave of soldiers into a flurry of surprise and nervous bouts of yelps. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GARRISON!?</em></strong>” Colonel Shikishima blared, scanning the frightened faces of the soldiers with dead precision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dreadful feeling of surveying the premises made Kaneda shift nervously, his eyes dead set on the area around them as he leaned from the wall. Suddenly, Kaneda’s breathing came to a halt. The air had remained still and quiet, save for his own harsh breaths against the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>How’s it look?</em>” Kei snapped him out of his daze, making him shake his head to clear his unnecessary thoughts away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger boy made a strangled sound in response before pushing himself onto his feet to look around their surroundings. He pressed himself against another wall, his eyes sharply monitoring every detail in his line of vision. It was all devoid of any other people, everything was left in an idle state and no one could’ve possibly stayed. The coast was seemingly clear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>‘Sokay! It’s just deserted.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze moved beside him to look around, trusting his word as she leaned against the wall to close her eyes—possibly feeling around for any odd entities in the air that could’ve contributed to her awkward pause at the start of their journey. Kaneda didn’t know what made her trust him—perhaps it was how comfortable she’d been with him, or it was something else that remained unknown to Kaneda. Slowly, she peeled her eyelids open, wincing at the harshness of the lights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing’s here. Let’s just move on.” Kei said to all of them, tapping her nail against her chin quizzically as she turned to move out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>Lieutenant, do you read me? Come in, please!</em></strong>” The sudden sound of the intercom sent Kaneda and Kyousuke into a scrambling mess, while Ranze leaned in closer to look listen in on what the man had to say. “<strong><em>You and your men are to follow the lift into the lower levels. There is one passenger aboard, a teenage boy!</em></strong>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Isn’t that the one we’re...?</em>” Kyousuke asked, his voice reduced to a pathetic whisper as he placed his hand on the wall—trying to steady himself . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><b>At all costs, you must stop him from reaching the lowest chamber!</b></em>” The man continued, his voice growing more and more anxious. “<em><b>I repeat, do not let the boy get through!! Lethal force is <span class="u">heavily</span> authorized!!</b></em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze nodded shakily and bite her lip, covering her mouth. “That’s the presence... It’s <em><span class="u">Tetsuo</span></em>...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting for a little bit, but I’ve decided to make a new posting schedule that works the best for myself. I’ll try to post every Wednesday (possibly on the weekends if I’m lucky), but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)! It’s a catalyst for the angst that’s going to ensue in the next one.. so strap in for it, heheh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ⌜ Undeniable ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Kaneda, Kei, Kyousuke, and Ranze are accompanied with the anonymous man as they venture through the sewers to continue the wild chase for Akira and Hana. As well as Ryu and Ishihara being en route to the same destination, as well as a more malevolent force joining the chaotic goose chase. With more horrors joining them as they rush to beat Tetsuo to the cryogenic chamber, more secrets unfold and anarchy soon ensues... It is here Ranze can’t find herself being able to breathe with such chaos...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＴＥＴＳＵＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt like something out of fiction. An empty, desolate void that was lit with an ominous albeit soft glow at the end of it. What was at the end of the rainbow was presumably unknown to the teenage boy, but he’d known a greater power would be greeting him soon... A power he could reign supreme with, avenge himself for all the futile acts that he had partaken in that’s led him to this very point. He casted a surreptitious glance at his surroundings, as he tried to quell the tingling feeling in his stomach. The current events stunned him to the core, and it made his excitement grow more and more as the platform made its creaking descent down the trench. Not only that, but a whirring noise also threw him out of his reverie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">them</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not the mirage that’d been bombarding him with teasing words and affectionate touches but those motherfuckers who tried to take this opportunity from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo brought his brainstorming of ideas to halt as he rotated his body to look up at the incoming forces, who’d already started shooting rounds his way—which elicited a series of groans and yelps from the teenage boy. He squeezed his eyes shut, his forehead crinkling with fury as the flying mechanisms veered around his vicinity threateningly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden pattern of the bullets sent Tetsuo into a spiralling flurry of anger. His eyes flew open with quickness, barely catching a glimpse of the machines swinging around him violently. Tetsuo shrieked, covering his face as they continued their onslaught on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>BASTARDS!</strong></em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The machines whirled around a another time, their pilots exchanging hollers of orders as the psychic teenager watched in absolute awe. Flared nostrils, dark brown hair, and flashing eyes... Tetsuo gave off a soul-crushing aura that no one could put their finger on—not even his close friends. And he was sure as hell aware of it at this point in time. That being said, he was going to use and abuse such a power to claw his way to what he desperately wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DIE ALREADY!” Tetsuo suddenly snapped, a furrowing of his eyebrows triggering the explosion of one of the flying mechanisms—killing the pilot and destroying whatever that was an obstacle to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-He killed the lieutenant—!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“COME AND GET SWATTED, FLIES!” The teenager flashed an infuriated glance at the other pilots, not even bothering to hear their responses. But with an uneasiness that made Tetsuo’s skin crawl, he was frozen as he was bathed in an obnoxious light as the whirring ringed at his ears mercilessly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The current moment was undeniably a twisted thrill to Kaneda—running down the passages and uncovering such mysteries. It was odd, but a part of him was still coaxing him to go further. To know more of what Tetsuo had in mind, and to finally understand what this “Akira” being was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei veered her head around to scan their surroundings, before letting out a frustrated grunt. “Look! It’s a dead-end!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyousuke whirled around nonchalantly, disbelief etched in his features. “That’s where you’re wrong. It’s an intersection.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve found the main tunnel, I believe.” Ranze breathed, catching her breath as the group stopped to have a look around the facility. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, which way do we go?” Kaneda asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in clear exasperation. “Is Tetsuo near...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ruffian trailed off as the unidentified man let out a small grunt, his eyes expertly observing the tunnel ahead of them. All of them paused momentarily, keeping their senses keen on whatever there was to tune in on. A faint mechanical whirring could be heard, echoing throughout their eardrums as they continued to listen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you hear that?” The man with the glasses grumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It sounds like those...” Kei spoke softly, her eyes narrowing to look closer down the tunnel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda scoffed, crossing his arms seriously. “Flying buckets. Told ya so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched Ranze close her eyes—it appeared as though she was trying to sync with her own powers. Kaneda shook his head quickly, shifting his glance back to the tunnel, and much to his own fear, he could see the flying mechanisms speeding closer and closer to them. This triggered Kyousuke to usher them all back into the passage, all for the exception Ranze—her eyes still closed as her mind wandered to who know’s where. Kaneda rotated back around to clasp her hand in his, his body shuddering at the warmth and softness that’d just come into contact with cold, calloused hand before pulling her to the side, hiding her with everyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may have those powers, but that doesn’t mean you’re not in danger too.” Kaneda said in a low voice to which only Ranze could hear, her eyes flickering open to look at him with understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Never in my wildest dreams...</em>” She replied in a small voice, her eyebrows furrowing momentarily. “<em>...will I put all of you in danger because of myself.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda remained silent for awhile. He watched her press her back against the wall, leaning against it as she looked at Kei knowingly. Kyousuke pursed his lips, tilting his head to listen in on the whirring, which had gotten considerably louder as time ticked away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here they come.” Kyousuke pointed out, nodding slightly at the others. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unidentified man stepped out beside Kei, before the young woman pulled her pistol from her gun holster, pointing it at him calmly. “Nothing personal. Just don’t try anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda quirked a wry smile at her remark, before peeking out to look at the group flying closer and closer to them. “Whoa, would check it out... One of them is a ‘six-piece bucket’”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze’s eyes lit up with faint curiosity. “The party must be going off that way, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright. Nobody holds a party without inviting me!” Kaneda hissed, pulling his sleeves out as he completely stepped out to face the flying machines—this sudden brashness sent the long-haired girl into alarm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaneda, wait!” She gripped his shoulder, squeezing it harshly. Kaneda bit his lip for a second, looking at her tense features before the squeals of Kei sent him out of his reverie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyousuke beamed wildly at all of them, ruffling his hair nonchalantly as he stood in the middle of the passage daringly. “Might as well check it out myself since Shoutarou’s got a girl on his hands who cares about him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you fucking kidding me, Kyousuke?!” Kei scoffed, ushering him aggressively—practically begging him to come back into the secrecy. “Get your ass back in here now! Are you mad!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>There’s rest for the wicked, isn’t there?</em>” Ranze murmured softly, her voice barely audible amidst all the chaos ensuing. Kei, Kaneda, and the man looked at her incredulously as she watched Kyousuke stand in the face of danger. “<em>Kei, whatever you do, just let him stay out there.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＣＯＬＯＮＥＬ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Colonel Shikishima’s eyes grew into wide saucers. “You don’t know!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doctor Onishi flinched at the sudden increase of volume in the man’s tone, nearly stumbling a bit at first. “I’m telling you, Colonel, only the central chamber has been affected. The Dewar flasks are still functioning correctly!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean there’s been no temperature increase at all in the second and third chambers?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir.” Doctor Onishi said with seriousness, his eyebrows knitting themselves together. “At this rate, the central chamber will shortly be at critical. Once the thermal monitor completes this cycle, we’ll run a complete check to learn where the malfunction in the cooling lies.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a deafening series of beeps sending the Colonel out of his intense thinking session, he whirled around to look at Doctor Onishi—who had been frozen with absolute terror as he looked at the monitor, sweat starting to build up on his wrinkled skin as he sputtered completely nonsensical phrases. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-This can’t be...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, Doctor?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no malfunction! The cooling system for the central chamber is functioning perfectly!” Doctor Onishi explained hurriedly, his voice choked with astonishment. “But... Lady Hana’s chamber... the temperature is <span class="u">rising</span> dramatically as of now...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two flying machines were already halfway down the tunnel, flying closer and closer to Kyousuke—who’d retired to a laying face-down on the cement, as he’d appeared to motionless and possibly even unconscious to the people who didn’t have an idea on what sort of plan they had in mind. The two pilots flew closer to Kyousuke’s somewhat lifeless body, their eyes widening and faltering with nervousness as they went to a halt to examine him. Much to their complete surprise, Kyousuke pushed himself up and smirked widely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>NOW!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With precise expertise, Kei elbowed the first man in the face—sending him falling off his machine with small groans of agony. Ranze grabbed the second pilot’s arm, twisting it behind his back and kicking him off his machine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyousuke wolf-whistled at both girls, placing his hands on the machine and hopped onto it with Kei. “Goddamn, you girls are something else.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Save that for later, please. Anyways, Kaneda can you help me onto this?” Ranze rolled her eyes, to which Kaneda happily obliged and helped her onto the seat with the unnamed man poising himself at their side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you know that would work, Ranze?” Kaneda suddenly asked her, his voice consumed with immense interest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I-I...</em>” Ranze drawled out patheticall, her fingers gripping at the handle bars of the flying mechanism hesitantly. “Lady Miyako... This woman who I’m under the tutelage of... She informed me on what would happen as of right now, and I only listened... That’s all I can say...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＨＡＮＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flowers looked prettiest during springtime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was something the young woman came to realize before she gave birth to her daughter, and was taken into her own cryogenic chamber—where she would hide away for all these years, the years that flew by without her acknowledging any of them. She missed seeing the rows upon rows of flowers in those blooming meadows, the bittersweet scent of them she would breathe in. There was an unexpected semblance of calmness. Flowers bloomed where life could not—which obviously made her heart soar with gratitude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes flickered open as the warmth of her surroundings nipped at the bare skin of her arms, before she felt herself shift in her seat. Hana let out a small grunt as she heaved herself up from her seat, her joints sore and stiff from being still for such an elongated period. She pressed her fingers to her lips, walking around the desolate chamber as she began to look for any clues as to how long she had been gone for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, there was a small electronic log that’d been next to the sealed door of the chamber—the bright red letters and numbers straining her eyes slightly as she squinted to look at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="u">
    <strong><span class="s4">𝙹𝚄𝙽𝙴</span> <span class="s4">𝟷𝟼𝚃𝙷, </span><span class="s4">𝟸𝟶𝟹𝟶</span></strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hana swallowed harshly, her eyebrows furrowing with curiosity as she began to do the math. “<em>I was 29 when I was frozen, and Ranze was just born... I would’ve been 45 by now, while my daughter is just 16 years old...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After casting one final glance at the log, she turned back to the chair she had been seated in before leaning against the sealed door. Hana shut her eyes, her being feeling around for traces of any sort of energy that lurked around. There was a faint one... A warm one at that. It gave off some sort of empathic, healing aura that made Hana’s icy heart warm up slightly. Then there was a second one... A cold, horrible one that reeked of toxicity and power. If she were more honest with herself, the second one piqued her interest far more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smirk tugged at her lips as her eyes opened once more, rotating her body to press the palm of her hand against the steel door before it was roughly tugged from its hinges and collapsed to the floor. Pleased, the woman stepped out and scanned her surroundings carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Could I have struck gold?</em>” She asked herself as her smirk grew wider as the deafening alarms rang in the background, although they’d been reduced to mere dinging in her mind as a new horrifying ambition had been born into her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ⌜ Twisted Wishes ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Tetsuo makes his descent down the trenches in search for Akira’s cryogenic chamber while the authorities are hot on his tail. With the inclusion of the Resistance and additional forces, they’re sought out to prevent him from reaching such unknown perils. Kaneda, Kyousuke, Kei, and Ranze (with the unknown man at their side) hitch a ride on the flying machines and try to beat Tetsuo to Akira’s chamber. </p><p>But on the other side of the facility, a frightening being lifts from her cryogenic slumber with new intentions for the future. Hana Hayasaka, one of the greatest mysteries of Neo-Tokyo has now gone rampant...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＣＯＬＯＮＥＬ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence reigned for the drawled out periods of time, before all sense of warmth and hope disappeared from the man’s body as he listened to the pounding of the alarms—signifying a great threat had been triggered and had come to play. Panic emerged from his being as he twisted his body around to look at the staff—Doctor Onishi sweating buckets as he looked at the control panel intently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It can’t be...” The old man blinked in astonishment, his eyes surveying the computer monitors. “Lady Hana has been awakened. She broke through the door with ease and she’s now leaving her sector.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s present,” Colonel Shikishima’s answer was short and clipped. He pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead, wiping off the sweat that’d collected between the wrinkles of his skin. “We... We can’t have her go further. We’d need to have <span class="u"><strong>Michiru</strong></span> and <strong><span class="u">Mamoru</span></strong> come here, to help sedate her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s not all,” Doctor Onishi added, sending another horrible sinking feeling into the colonel’s gut. “Akira and Lady Hana’s power might resonate with Number 41!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Resonate...?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If there is a similarity in their psychic vibration—if they’re on the same ‘wavelength,’ you might say. Then even in cryogenic sleep, Akira may be responding to the presence of Number 41! And there’s no doubt that Lady Hana is reacting to it as well!” Doctor Onishi explained thoroughly, nibbling at the skin of his lip warily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s true, Akira and Hana’s responses will increase each time Number 41 defends himself!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is precisely what I fear, Colonel! And if we’re able to get your children to coerce Lady Hana into submission, we’d have a chance to handle this properly!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we must stop that elevator at once, and alert the two of them this instant!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> [ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＹＵ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young man looked down at the wreckage curiously, his eyes widening in stunned saucers. By then, he and his accomplice had been pulled to the side due to the force of their current circumstances. The two men didn’t know how they managed to remain mostly unscathed in such a dire situation, coupled with the dizzying height they were at and the brute force the staff had been using. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like the platform’s jammed!” Ryu called out to Ishihara, stopping momentarily before whirling around to look at the younger man. “As well as the fact that it sounds like the trouble upstairs is over.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you suppose we do, Ryu?” Ishihara said sharply, his eyes swiftly darting from place to place, examining the wreckage below them cautiously. The older man’s eyes wandered to the stairwell, before ushering his accomplice to follow him as they began to carefully walk down. Ishihara eyed Ryu as he gripped onto the rusted metal of the ladder, his knuckles turning white at how he tightly clung to it. “You think this’ll work?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dark-haired man pulled himself onto the platform, before his physique tensed unnaturally when he caught the groaning, marred body of a young boy. He instinctively moved closer to what he presumed to be a teenager, but froze when he saw a figure emerge malevolently from the smoke—a slender woman with long black hair, distinctly thick eyebrows, and a feigned sympathetic expression on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ah, my darling, you look you’ve been holding out for so long</em>,” He heard her coo, her voice was deep and strong for such a youthful-looking woman. Ryu didn’t say anything as he watched her kneel down next to the boy, heaving him onto her and rubbing his back tenderly as if she were cradling him like a baby. “You must be looking for someone if you’re going down this route, love. Do I know this person by any chance?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-What a joke,” The teenager’s voice was strangled. “I can’t believe this shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, don’t worry. You’ve dealt with them for long enough, and for that, I’ll be <em>assisting</em> you on your little voyage. Wouldn’t that be nice?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda and Ranze were unusually grave when they sped down the trenches, veering around at sporadic intervals as the teenage boy clutched to the metal railing of the mechanism—the unknown man on the other side in a relatively similar position, while Ranze was left to operating the vehicle. Compared to the three of them, Kyousuke and Kei were flying with ease at their side as they descended down the unknown perils of the trenches.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaneda, Kaneda!” He heard Ranze yelp, her hands frantically clutching onto the handle bars as she tried to swerve around to the narrow passages. “You’re leaning too much, and if you do any more we’ll crash! Please hang closer!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranz, we’ll be fine!” Kaneda assured her hurriedly, a part of his heart aching at the nervous shake to her voice as she moved the flying vehicle closer to Kyousuke and Kei’s. “Goddamn, my hands are <em>killing</em> me!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>LOOK!</strong></em>” Kei shrieked, sending everyone to snap their heads at what she had called their attention to. At the very end of the passage was an open space, an unfortunate sight of one of the exits. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHIT, BAD NEWS!” Kyousuke cursed, pushing himself up to monitor the way Kei was controlling their vehicle. “WE’RE GONNA HAVE TO STOP!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NOTHING IS WORKING! THE BREAKS ARE BUSTED!” The short-haired girl snapped back at the young man, her fists slamming themselves on the control panel aggressively. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda looked the ravenette at his side, watching her pensively look at the controls of the vehicle—nibbling at her bottom lip with great cautiousness as they sped down the passage, quicker than all of them could realize. With alarming speed, the two vehicles zoomed out of the open space, making one of the watchmen in their vicinity whirl around to see them spin out of control. Kei let out a loud shriek as they plummeted down the passage, while Ranze clutched Kaneda’s hand—her eyes squeezed shut with absolute fear. The delinquent felt the air being knocked out of his lungs at the current circumstance, his hair blowing around and going into his eyes as he squeezed the girl’s hand as an attempt to ground himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WE’RE GETTING A MOVE ON!” Kyousuke hollered, taking control of his vehicle as an attempt to get them all back on the right track. Kaneda watched Ranze’s open steadily as she looked back at the controls, her hair viciously blowing in the wind before her head swerved around to look behind them—an appalled gasp leaving her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I-It’s... The colonel...</em>” The man with the glasses piped up, setting off all the red flags in the young man’s mind as he shook his head violently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!” Kaneda screeched, his fingers tugging at his tousled locks of hair as they descended quicker and quicker down the space. “THIS AIN’T FUCKING GOOD!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda shot a calculative glance down the gutter they were falling down, before his eyes caught a fleeting glimpse of a multitude people at the side—his eyes grasped the fact that it had been Ryu with one of his accomplices that the teenage boy didn’t know the name of. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>KEI!!</em>” Ryu called out to them, sending the older girl into a frantic mess as she rotated her body around to respond to his call. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>RYU!!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ranze, is that you?!</em>” A second voice joined the chaos, causing the girl in question to seize up considerably—alerting Kaneda almost immediately. “You’re here too? I figured you’d be here considering that—I wouldn’t even call the energy you radiate a wavelength! It’s pitiful!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when Ranze opened her mouth to speak, there was an undeniably shade of vulnerability to her tone. “How do you know who I am? I don’t recognize your voice!” She snapped back, a quivering to her voice as she peered down at the person who insulted her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WE NEED TO TURN AROUND!” Kyousuke interrupted abruptly, causing Kei to grab onto him—shaking him uncontrollably as if she was shaking the utter stupidity out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>ARE YOU MAD?! I CAN BARELY CONTROL THIS—!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that such an unfamiliar voice hollered at her in such a way—let alone insulted her crudely. It made a deep insecurity rise within her, but as of the current situation they were all in, she wouldn’t dare to let herself be weakened by something as little as an insecurity. She was determined to not make it a handicap for herself, and to remain strong in the face of danger. She knew it was what Yamagata would’ve wanted to see from her, and possibly, it would make people she cared about—Kaneda, Kei, Lady Miyako, and even her granduncle—see her as a strong, proud role model. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But those thoughts were halted as a chilling, feminine cackle filled her ears before both mechanisms the parties were flying on were pulled to abrupt stops—the force of the screeching stops catapulting off of the machines. It was there both groups had realized they had been knocked off their vehicles, falling to their demises at horrifying speeds. The psychic girl whirled her body around, her eyes widened into saucers as she flew past the perceived culprit. An exceedingly beautiful woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and noticeably thick eyebrows. A crooked smile crept up on her lips as she watched them disappear down the trench. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenager could’ve sworn she saw the women slip through the walls behind her, some sort of teleportation technique being used. Ranze couldn’t dwell on the woman’s motives, it was simply pointless in such a terrifying time. What she had to do was save her and her comrades from sudden death, as they had all been falling at a rapid pace. She stretched both her arms above her, her eyes squeezing shut before a painful tension hit her lower back—it was there that she heard Kyousuke’s loud yelp in disbelief, with the addition of Kei and Kaneda. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She snapped her eyes open to look around before she hit the ground softly, roughing her back softly before Kaneda stumbled closer to her—falling onto her as he wrapped his arms around her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Jesus Christ</em>,” He breathed, his arms tightening around her as she tapped his back repeatedly—his weight nearly crushing her. “You.. You fucking saved our asses. I don’t know wherefour-eyes went, but we’re all safe because of <em>you</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t going to let us all die.” Ranze mumbled in his ear, before the older boy pushed himself off of her and heaving her up with him. Her heart swelled with warmth as she looked at him with great love, her gaze softening into fleeting tenderness before she turned to look for Kyousuke and Kei. “Are any of you injured?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... We’re okay. I’m not sure about that man, but he doesn’t matter.” Kei assured her before her breath hitched, sending all of the teenagers to look where her eyes had been angled to. The same, polarizing and exquisite woman stood—her eyes narrowed at Ranze with great superstition. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Who... Who are you?</em>” Ranze started softly, her eyes falling to the woman as she met her gaze squarely. “You insulted me earlier, didn’t you? What was that about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re relate by <span class="u">blood</span>, Ranze.” The woman whispered venomously, her eyes sharply analyzing every bit of the young girl. “But knowing my daughter gives off such fragility and femininity is painful. I’ve been frozen for <strong>16 years</strong>, and to see my daughter like this is disheartening. I don’t <span class="u">need</span> you, do I?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her words felt like bullets as Ranze’s eyes fell to the floor, her heart began to sting with absolute sorrow. This was Hana Hayasaka in the flesh, her very mother—looking down at her with such disgust. It made her feel so <em>unneeded</em>, and <em>undeserved</em>. There was nothing to describe the descent of her heart as she watched her own flesh and blood disappear into the walls—her parent. A person that was supposed to love, nurture, and support her was turning a blind eye to her with no hesitance. A fire was burning her bones, words building up in her throat—swallowing her pride as it had been so gravely wounded by the one person she was supposed to love.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>M-Mom?</em>” Was all she could drawl out.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">？？？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lengthy silence filled the limousine as the two siblings sat in silence. Michiru Shikishima, the younger of the two, a girl who had just turned sixteen had fiddled with the material of her skirt. Her wavy black hair bouncing with her movements as her kind chocolate brown eyes eyed her older brother, Mamoru, a twenty four year-old business mogul with a promising future ahead of him. The two of these privileged children hadn’t grown up in the filthy corruption their father had currently resided in—they had lived a lavish life in Yokohama. Michiru had attended an all-girls private school while Mamoru preferred to travel the world, only rarely visiting Japan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, the advantages both of them had soaked themselves in for the duration of their lives had been swapped for the present day—as they had been sent off to Neo-Tokyo to help with their father on short notice. Much to businessman’s displeasure, albeit the alluring schoolgirl was more than happy to help her father in such a dire situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be meeting Hana for the first time, won’t I? You’ve known her before I was born, Mamo-chan.” Michiru said sweetly, smiling at her brother—who returned to her sweetness with an annoyed grunt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you being so optimistic over such bullshit? Hana has gone rampant, and you’re looking forward to meeting her.” He hissed at his younger sister, taking out a cigar and clipping it, before lighting it and taking a drag of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beauty scrunched up her nose with disgust at her brother’s bad habit of smoking when he was irritated, rolling down the window as an attempt to clear the putrid smoke from the narrow space. “<em>I want to be optimistic in such times. Father has been so unhappy for so many years.. I want to make him feel better if it means helping Hana. That’s all I could really wish for, Mamo-chan..</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ⌜ Engulfed in Flames ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>With Hana being unleashed from her cryogenic chamber, and the authorities being signalled to start using brute force to hold back Tetsuo, unadulterated chaos has been unleashed. The group of teenagers make their descent down the trenches, reaching the true uncertainties that remain at the end—as Ryu and Ishihara find themselves being acquainted with Hana herself, as well as an injured Tetsuo. </p><p>Before long, the group collides with them after Hana makes a crude insult towards Ranze. Both mechanisms crash but with the assistance of Ranze’s psychic powers, the teenagers are left mostly unharmed. And with all that seems worse, Hana concludes her first interaction with Ranze by uttering cruel words to her. It is there that government decides to send Mamoru and Michiru Shikishima—two of the only people that can sedate Hana once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time ever, Kaneda could see Ranze’s heart be obliterated within seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t the cold and tactful Ranze he had grown accustomed to seeing—she was so vulnerable and shaken up after the words of her mother had been uttered. Kaneda’s feet were rooted to the ground, his heart thundering in his chest as he slowly lifted his gaze to look right at the ravenette. But instead of the hidden warmth they held, her eyes were miserable and empty, not a trace of the spark that’d once filled them. He watched the tears bubble up in her eyes, consuming their sockets within seconds before she let out a pained cry that made the teenager’s heart shatter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I-Is that all I am?</em>” She whispered, slowly stepping closer to the Hana had stepped through before Kaneda had caught on to what she was planing on doing—as he had quickly wrapped his arms around, holding her back. “Don’t fucking leave me! Y-You even said yourself we’re flesh and blood, yet you leave!? What kind of mother does that!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gleam of agony in her eyes made Kaneda’s eyes nearly water as well, but he swallowed thickly—tightening his grasp on her as she flailed and struggled against him, calling out for the evil woman who had abandoned her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-Let me go!” Ranze gasped, feebly wrapping her fingers around his forearm—but the older boy wouldn’t budge as he lifted her into his arms, taking her away to the others. He could feel the her hands pull at the material of his jacket, her sobs echoing throughout his eardrums. It hurt him so deeply, seeing her so shaken up and in hysterics. Yet all he knew he could do was drag her away from her own demise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Ranz.” Kaneda shook his head, feeling a shiver race down his spine when he listened to her breath hitch at the phrase. “You’ll get killed if you go after her, and you better know that I won’t fucking let that happen. That goes for all of us here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve got to get out of here,” Kyousuke rasped, dread in his eyes as he looked out to see the sudden explosion that went off in the open space. “We need to go find somewhere that’s away from all this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But.. Ryu is still out there, Kyousuke-kun. We can’t just leave him and Ishihara!” Kei shot back defensively, flinching as Kyousuke gently took her by her wrist, shaking his head firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What Kaneda said was right. If we go out there, we’re as good as gone.” The young man stated firmly, his eyes cold as he stared at the bewildered woman. If they were going to make a break for it, they would have to at that moment... as the cards seemed to already laid out on the table—the odds of the future decided.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">ꨄ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda watched Ranze fidget, her fingers knitted together as her face had been wet with the tears she had cried earlier—her eyes bloodshot with immense sorrow packed into them. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it to bring her back down to earth—making her shoot her head back up from the ground to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not smart enough to be poetic but I will say you deserve a better mother than whatever that woman is.” He told her as he noticed the way her eyes started to get shiny again—making his heart swell up with sadness. “I’ll try to make up for what she said, it’s the least I can do as your friend—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaneda, get over here and help me with this door!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda craned his neck to look at Kyousuke, who had been fiddling with the metal knob of the door—he then turned his back to the younger girl, catching a glimpse of the dreariness she emitted. Despite the swarming mass of guilt and sadness that’d engulfed him, he had to push through with her—and he knew somewhere in his mind that Ranze had a much similar mentality.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try using this, Kyou,” Kaneda offered as he rotated his body around to snatch a collection of metal pipes that’d been welded together. The older boy took the stray piece of equipment before driving it into the door, almost immediately sending it open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cool gale of wind whipped against Kaneda’s cheeks the moment that dark space had been opened up to them. He shivered as the frosty air nipped at his skin—yet his entire body thrummed with excitement and anticipation, he wanted to see what this “Akira” character was, and how it could benefit them from ending Tetsuo’s terrifying onslaught once and for all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Now what do we do?” Kaneda asked the latter shakily, his teeth obnoxiously clattering together due to the frigid air. Ranze swiftly moved past them, followed by a determined Kei—despite the horrifying things they had found out that day, they were still set on continuing their journey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>We keep going.</em>” Kei said sharply, moving to Ranze’s side as they braced themselves for the crazy drop in temperature—ready to move past any sort of obstacles in their way.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＭＡＭＯＲＵ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alarm blared, loud and brassy—as the siblings stood at the entrance of the facility. A high-ranking general stood there, clad in tattered livery, a black sakura flower emblazoned on the pocket of his uniform—before he stepped closer to them, bowing politely. “A pleasure to see you both after so long, although it is a shame that is during these dire circumstances.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mamoru nodded slowly as he raised an eyebrow at the man in distaste. The young business mogul knew he was being harsh, but he knew there was an underlying pulse of fairness to his actions. The staff were always so passive-aggressive with the siblings, Mamoru in particular due to his gruff, harsh, and blunt nature (which had been awfully similar to his father’s). But on Michiru’s end, no one paid any mind to her. They simply knew her for being a beautiful honour-student with no substance, yet she was very popular with the younger soldiers—much to her older brother’s disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right... Anyways,” Mamoru said, brushing past the general official while his younger sister struggled to keep up with his quick movements. “We were called for a specific reason, and I’m not willing to dawdle while the fate of country is in critical condition. So lead us to the scene, if you will.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, o-of course, Mamoru-san!” The general said shakily as he scrambled to move in front of them, quickly leading them down the winding stairs to where their father had been.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mamoru studied his surroundings before his eyes landed on his younger sister—who had been walking with that permanent smile on her face, remaining so poised and elegant in such a situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re wearing your school uniform still?” He leaned over to whisper in her ear, nearly sending the younger sibling into a shocked state.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was taken out of school early, Mamo-chan. And I don’t think it’s much of a problem.” She beamed, tucking a piece of her wavy black hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You can at least assure me that you won’t be reckless...</em>” Mamoru sighed, shaking his head at his sister’s lighthearted and sweet nature. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru nodded at Mamoru’s words, before being caught off-guard with the sudden opening of the large doors. The Shikishima siblings were ushered into the large space, greeted by the commotion coming from the conclave of soldiers and officials hollering orders and curses at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi, it’s the Shikishima children! How fucking peachy!” One of the soldiers heckled. To which Mamoru returned with a slight eyebrow raise at the insult. The same soldier hawked a wad of spit onto the ground, making Mamoru recoil with disgust while Michiru continued to smile. Within in a couple minutes of them witnessing such chaos, their father moved up to them—hurriedness in his actions as he wiped the sweat collecting at his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad, it’s wonderful to see you again, even if it’s in this sort of place,” Michiru said to their father, flashing her notorious smile at the stern man, to which he returned with a sigh. “<em>...You needed our help, correct?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes... I need you both to travel down separate corridors to find Hana. Please try to sedate her if you can. And I trust that you both can be armed with firearms.” Colonel Shikishima said through clenched teeth as he handed both of his children revolvers with an accompanying gun holster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mamoru took the firearm from his father, admiring it carefully as his fingers traced the metal barrel of the pistol. Michiru simply adjusted the gun holster around her thigh, carefully placing the revolver into its spot. The young man tucked the gun into his coat pocket, eyeing his father coldly before turning around, taking off into trenches like he wasn’t set off into an unknown peril.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I won’t let any of you down.</em>” He muttered, straightening his posture as he slid away from his sister and father with ease.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＹＵ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where the hell is that kid? And the woman too!” Ishihara called out to Ryu, frantically looking around their surroundings as the two men had been convinced they were in deep trouble. “He was just here—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold it!!” Ryu interrupted sharply, lifting his hand up to point at the far end of the hallway—a silhouette of a man peeking over at very end, eyeing them carefully. “There’s someone there!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it them?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it isn’t!” The older man pulled out his gun, cocking it and aiming it to where the man stepped out, revealing himself to be a fairly stocky, well-dress individual. “Who the hell are you!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s no concern of yours. However, I have business to wrap up with the man behind you.” Ishihara’s face went red with rage, and Ryu choked back a gasp as he looked at his accomplice from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You...! But.. it can be!” Ishihara breathed, his voice low with astonishment as the two of them watched the man remove his glasses with a cocky smirk painted on his face. “I left you dead!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now.. it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Incensed, the man charged at Ryu, wildly swinging his fist into Ryu’s stomach—sending him onto the floor, clutching his stomach and writhing in agony. “Well!? Hurry up and shoot! Come on, shoot me!” The man mused before he threw his fist into Ishihara’s face, making him fall to his knees and dropping his gun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You’re no ordinary agent...” Ryu spat, heaving himself onto his knees as his hand remained on his stomach. The unnamed man only responded with a hearty chuckle, before he pulled out a pocket knife—the blade shining in the dim lighting. He poised it above his head, getting ready to punt it at Ishihara—but the loud whirring sent them all out of their violent brawl as the large door slowly opened. The presence of a large portion of the military sent Ryu into a new sort of panic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>SHIT! THEY’VE PROBABLY CAUGHT KEI AND TAKANASHI!</em>” Ryu yelled at the top of his lungs, pulling himself off the ground and snatching his gun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>GO AND FIND HER, RYU! I CAN HANDLE THIS!</em>” Ishihara shot back at him as his colleague got up and began to run away from the scene. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><em>RIGHT! JUST BE CAREFUL, ISHIHARA!</em>”<br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＭＩＣＨＩＲＵ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru eyed the gun holster on her thigh with ill-disguised nervousness. She’d told herself religiously as she sprinted down the corridors of the facility that shooting with a gun was no different from shooting with a bow and arrow—as that had been one of her sharpest skills and she had won a variety of awards back in Yokohama for her sharp-shooting. But this simply felt unnerving, as she knew in this case that she was supposed to harm someone that would get in her way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her upper lip curled back as she continued to run, her long wavy hair swishing in the wind as she surveyed her surroundings carefully. Why was she appointed to such a daunting task of sedating a woman she had never met before? Of course, she didn’t mind that this woman was related to her, and that her older brother had known her. But there was still an underlying pulse of fear that held her back, as she was unaware of what had yet to come. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped at a dead end, leaning against the wall to catch her breath as she pressed a hand to the cold, metal wall. Michiru then noticed the open space at the far end of the area, and as she looked closer, she noticed that the door had been knocked off its hinges and ended up on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kneeled down, innocently glancing at the ruined door hinges. “Someone was here before me, and no one has noticed yet.. Could they have managed to go into the chambers?” She asked herself before standing back up, stepping through the doorway—almost immediately shivering due to the frigid air. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>M-Mamo-chan was r-right. This is sailor fuku isn’t right attire to wear for this.</em>” She sighed as she tugged the sleeves of her school uniform down to cover her forearms. Before she trudged through the cold, narrow hallway that she was certain led her to some sort of control room—that would be in the vicinity of one of the cryogenic chambers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she moved towards the end of the hallway, and entered a large space—she heard a cacophony of voices coming from one of the laboratory stalls. Michiru narrowed her eyes, catching a glimpse of the four culprits. Two men and two women—all of them she presumed to be her age. The beautiful ravenette shook her head, smiling softly as she moved closer to the stall, before stepping in and knocking on the table. This movement alerted all of them, before they turned around to face her—which was when Michiru could get a proper look at all of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who let a schoolgirl into the facility?” The tallest boy cracked a joke, obviously insulting Michiru. His sudden jab triggered two of the girls to unleash their anger out on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding me, Kyousuke? She obviously is here for a reason so she must be affiliated with the government!” A short-haired girl scolded him, slapping his hand roughly before turning to Michiru. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no, I don’t mind jokes. In fact I’d much rather you-“ Michiru cut herself off before she could go on another pointless tangent—a bad habit of hers she had yet to correct. “Ahem... My father is actually Colonel Shikishima, so by default that does make me affiliated with the government.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second girl paused, her eyes travelling all over Michiru’s body and inspecting her carefully—before opening her mouth to ask her something. “<em>Father...?</em> My grand uncle has a child?” She breathed, carefully walking over to Michiru with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re Hana-san’s daughter?” Michiru asked in disbelief, before throwing her arms around the girl happily—nearly crushing her with her strong hugs. “A female relative! Oh, it’s so amazing to see you! My name is Michiru, what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ranze. Hayasaka Ranze...” Ranze responded shakily before Michiru finally let her go, smiling at her brightly in an attempt to make the mood much more lighthearted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you all are?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Takanashi Kyousuke, it’s a pleasure to meet you, doll.” The oldest boy smiled at her, making Michiru flush red—the short-haired girl on the other hand, rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kei. Just Kei, nothing else.” She said coldly, crossing her arms across her chest and looking out into the distance. The second boy moved in closer to Michiru, taking her hand and shaking it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaneda Shoutarou. I just go by Kaneda,” He introduced himself plainly, scratching the back of his neck before he leaned in to whisper something in Michiru’s ear. “You’re not going to abandon Ranze, right? We just dealt with something really shitty.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michiru’s smile faded into a sympathetic one as she placed a hand on Ranze’s shoulder, gripping it gently to signify that she would stay grounded. “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m here to locate Hana-san, and sedate her. So I could possibly be of help to you if that’s what you’re—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a frighteningly loud creak that echoed throughout the facility, the seemingly settled mood had been crushed within seconds. Ranze looked through the glass, followed by the other teenagers in the room—all of them catching a glimpse of two people walking into the open space. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>It’s Hana and Tetsuo.</em>” Ranze whispered to them as she pulled Kaneda down with her, followed by the other three. They rested against the narrow walls of the cubicle, their hearts beating through their chests as they listened to the footsteps of Hana and this “Tetsuo” person Michiru wasn’t familiar with. It was there that Michiru was given a chance to realize the grave danger they all had been placed in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ⌜ A Drop in Temperature ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>With the devastatingly cruel words spoken by her mother, Ranze is left in hysterics as she desperately tries to reach Hana—but to no avail, due to Kaneda’s persistence of keeping her safe. The quartet eventually continues their painful journey, moving forward into one of the chambers and taking cover from all the chaos. Meanwhile, Mamoru and Michiru meet up with their father, only to be given firearms in an attempt fight back and sedate Hana. </p><p>The younger of the siblings goes ahead and takes the route the four teenagers took, eventually catching up to them and introducing herself as an ally. But will new allies help them prevail in such turmoil?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the frightening presences became known in their vicinity, Ranze felt her heart rattle against her ribcage, desperately trying to break free from such confinements. The ravenette hovered over the verge of panic as she watched Kyousuke cover his mouth in fear, Kei peeking over the desk in curiosity, Kaneda wrapping his jacket tightly around himself, and Michiru simply sitting still in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Tetsuo-san!</em>” Called the deep, seductive voice of Hana. The thin, scrawny psychic teenager stood in front of a large sealed door, rotating his body to look at her. Ranze’s eyes narrowed at their exchange of glances as the older woman strutted over to him—placing her hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m entrusting this task into your hands.” ‘<em>What? What sort of task is she talking about?’</em> Ranze thought, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Tetsuo speak once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to find Akira?” Tetsuo asked, to which Kei let out a shaky exhale as she too had heard their conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. Oh, you’re such a quick boy, understanding things so quickly.” Hana praised him before turning around, to which Tetsuo bowed his head—shooting her a mutinous glare. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The five teenagers gaped at the psychic woman, the way she had made Tetsuo respond in such a subservient manner—it was utterly shocking. Ranze watched her mother go through one of the walls, waving dismissively at Tetsuo before she finally left the scene—leaving everyone in some sort of state they couldn’t place their fingers on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo simply wore a forlorn pout as he directed his attention back to the sealed door. Using his psychic powers, he pushed the metal chutes out of their places, sending an echoing clang throughout the space. Kei let out a small shriek at the booming noise, alarming the latter as Kyousuke quickly shushed her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Quiet!</em>” Kyousuke hissed at her as she covered her mouth, nodding slowly and muttering a small apology. Ranze watched Tetsuo pause unnaturally, raising an eyebrow as he looked around for any source of what he had just heard. Luckily, he tossed his shoulders back into a shrug and directed his attention back to the door—which had cracked itself open, creaking loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that wasn’t the only surprise to them as the large doors at the end of the hall had been opened, a loud cacophony of footsteps and the whirring of machinery filling the room. A tall, lithe figure stepped into the large space, accompanied with the Colonel and three different scientists—as well as the large collection of soldiers armed with various firearms and weapons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youth in question was dressed in a pristine black suit, bespectacled in black-tinted aviator sunglasses, and had long, ebony black hair that had been slicked back with gel. Ranze would be lying to herself if she didn’t think he looked like a million bucks, and his cleanliness rivalled Michiru’s in a way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Mamo-chan</em>,” Michiru whispered, placing her hands on the edge of the desk carefully, making the other four look at her incredulously. “He’s my older brother.. He was the one that led them here—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>NUMBER 41!!</strong></em>” Colonel Shikishima roared. Tetsuo hesitated for a moment, before halting and looking back at the posse with a twisted smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, doc...” He called out towards the entryway, placing his hand on the metal rim of the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Doctor Onishi let out a sharp breath of air through his teeth. “NUMBER 41! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sharp young man shook his head, meeting Tetsuo’s icy glare evenly. “It wouldn’t be very reasonable for you to awaken Akira, not with the current state of your powers, boy.” The right side of his mouth quirked upwards. “There’s no possible guarantee you’ll be able to control him, let alone Hana who’s in a tough state as well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Colonel Shikishima stepped forward, spreading his arms out. The psychic teenager rolled his eyes in response, and Ranze shivered as he rotated his body around to look into the desolate darkness of the chamber. “It has already begun! Akira is responding to your presence! So you must withdrawal without arousing him further!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze’s mouth fell open in shock as the colonel continued to explain the weight of Tetsuo’s actions—making it very clear he was on the verge of unleashing a grave danger. “He represents a power beyond your understanding!! Once you awaken him, it will be far too late to do anything! Turn back while you still have the choice, please!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze was in awe with such a revelation—shaking the fear out of her bones, she crawled towards one of the vents as footsteps drew closer to the cubicle the five teenagers were hidden away in. Kaneda thankfully caught onto her scheme and latched his fingers onto the vent cover, carefully lifting it and placing it on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei glared at Michiru as she moved closer to the vent with Kyousuke. “Are you coming with us or are you going to back with father dearest?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft-spoken beauty shook her head, crawling closer to the vent on her hands and knees. “I’ll be going with you, there’s a lot more that I need to know about all of you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of them appeared to be a bit taken aback with the weight of her words. A pristine, intelligent girl would be going along with them? It was a bold move, and Ranze wasn’t willing to question it at such a time. With steadiness, she climbed into the vent, followed by Kei, Michiru, and Kyousuke—while Kaneda monitored their surroundings one final time before moving into the vent, placing the cover over it to avoid any suspicion from the staff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kyousuke whispered through his teeth as the teenagers listened to the words exchanged between the scientists as they scrambled around the cubicle. “<em>That was real fucking close.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＴＥＴＳＵＯ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NUMBER 41!! WITHDRAWAL IMMEDIATELY!” The colonel continued to call out to Tetsuo, to which he simply ignored him and turned back around, sliding into the chamber calmly. “<em>TETSUO!!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo’s grin faded and his lips tightened into a grim line as he approached the large dome, his mind placed in tunnel vision as he was only set on unleashing Akira—he didn’t care about the background noise and extras that tried to shoehorn their way into what he had to do to achieve true greatness. It was what Hana would’ve wanted to see him do, and any sort of validation from her was key. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>FIRE!!</em></strong>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was there that Tetsuo whipped his head around to look back at the posse of soldiers, who all had guns poised on their shoulders—all aimed towards Tetsuo. Within the blink of an eye, sharp lasers were shot in the teenager’s direction making him let out a shriek. He covered his face in an attempt to shield his face from the blasts—although the lasers were immediately deflected with the triggering of his powers, as they started to hit the chamber Akira had been left to rot in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo could’ve sworn that he saw one of the lasers cut through the front of the dome, making all of the surrounding mechanisms go haywire as smoke started to arise from the chamber. Tetsuo swore furiously under his breath, and moved closer to the cryogenic chamber—ignoring the distant calls of the staff, as their voices had been reduced to white noise in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he drew closer, the coldness nipping at his skin endlessly without any sort of mercy—yet the feeling of continuing was far too amazing for him to pass up. “<em>...Game over...</em>” He murmured in awe as he could feel the temperature drop dramatically, his hair violently blowing in the frigid wind as the chamber opened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetsuo felt tremors go down his spine, watching a tiny silhouette emerge from the dome—slightly hunched over as it moved closer to him, making itself more visible to the psychic teenager. The more it moved closer, it grew more apparent to him that it was a little boy—with jet black hair, white hospital clothes, and a nonchalant, tired look on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>...Are you Akira!?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">ＨＡＮＡ</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hana watched from the stairs as the two men battled endlessly, the pulsating violencethat the young woman so desperately missed after such a long time made her internally jovial—stimulating all of her senses as she narrowed in on the man who had been left on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had been clad in one of those soldier uniforms, although it had been tattered and dirtied considerably with the dangerous scuffle he was in at the time. He looked to be around her age, albeit if she hadn’t been cryogenically frozen she’d be far older than him. Not that mattered much to her anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched his assailant throw him to the ground after he slashed his midsection, poising the knife right over his head—preparing to finish the job. Hana shook her head in disappointment, standing on the railing and leaping off of it. She levitated over them, her hair blowing in cool wind as her heart surged with overwhelming familiarity, did Tetsuo successfully awaken Akira? The beautiful woman’s lips curled up into a smirk, her childhood sweetheart had finally come out to play after so long—but for now, he was Tetsuo’s problem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She landed on the platform, placing her hands on her hips as she lifted her gaze to the soldier’s assailant—who returned the favour with a scowl, making her snicker quietly. Hana quirked an eyebrow up, making the platform screech to a deafening halt—knocking the attacker off his centre of balance. She took the opportunity to slide over to him, smiling darkly at him before his head exploded. Entrails splattered all over the place, some blood staining her clothes and skin as she watched his headless body fall from the platform, into the endless abyss below them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Y-You</em>,” The soldier said hoarsely, dropping to his knees in front of Hana. “How the hell—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She placed a hand on his shoulder, her fingers squeezing it ever so slightly. “You’re not in any place to find out.” She dismissed his question as she helped him up. “You must know your way out of here. Any chance you could help a lady</span>
  <span class="s1"> out?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her arm went around him, letting him rest his weight on her with ease. “Erm... If my memory serves me right, that is.” He whispered, clutching the stab wound on his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She flashed him a fake sympathetic smile. “<em>Let’s retrace your steps then, shall we?</em>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ⌜ Dedication to the Future ⌟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆...</p><p>Michiru decides to join the quartet in their search for Akira, albeit not knowing what sort of horrifying things they’ll be falling right into—nevertheless, they continue to pursue the dark truths. Tetsuo makes his way towards Akita’s chamber, moving closer and closer to the immense darkness that lurks, as he is ordered by Hana to continue. Eventually, the authorities catch up to Tetsuo and try to convince to stop his onslaught, but it is too late as Akira has been released. Only for Hana to take in Ishihara as a new accomplice.</p><p>Still in shambles, Ranze can only face the truth with her comrades with a newer, stronger approach. But will that be enough in these trying times?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">？？？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No one can stand in the way of what was destined to be...</em>” The old priestess added gently to her conclusion, as she pushed her glasses up the odd curvature of her wrinkled nose. The young, clearly unfazed teenage girl shrugged as she listened to Nezu let out a horrified wail. She obviously didn’t pay much of it to mind as she sipped the can of vodka soda she had with her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-Then... Akira has awakened!?” The tiny, unattractive old man shrieked unnaturally. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I’m allowed to add, Lady Miyako... We shouldn’t be panicking, that’s the sort of response this ‘thing’ is wishing to evoke from us. It’s smarter to not wail, and find a better alternative to this grave issue.” The ravenette indirectly jabbed at Nezu, who had been on the floor, shaking immensely. Lady Miyako could only sigh at the short haired girl’s bravado. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong>Setsuko</strong>, my brave girl, you have the fervor of a thousand lions and you face danger with no hesitance. But this is a dangerous fate for all of us, and the darkness’ hand is prepared to reach out its hand to harm us all. This is a revolutionary danger!” Lady Miyako responded to the young girl, making her crush her can of alcohol and place it in her coat pocket. Setsuko was a high-ranking member of the Neo-Tokyo Resistance—she had just turned fifteen and was already acting as a guard to fools like Nezu. She had wavy ebony black hair that was cut into a bob, and cold black eyes. She was very analytical and had an edge to her that was very notable—hence why she was either very disliked or very respected amongst her peers. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Setsuko held back a wince at her words, only scrunching up her nose with distaste at such confusing wordplay that she couldn’t grasp, but the main idea of the old woman’s words was prominent and chilling to the bone. ‘<em>Mental note to self: learn to read kanji before I die during this anarchy</em>,’ Setsuko thought as the footsteps of Miyako’s workers grew closer and closer to the three of them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr Nezu, Lady Miyako! We must leave this instant!” One of her subordinates sputtered pathetically as he tried to catch his breath from running so much. Setsuko could only grimace internally, of course they wouldn’t address a girl like her—no one liked her, or at least tried to get to know her. But she could only choose to follow them and remain at their sides as this chaos unfolded, a chaos that was bound to unleash at some point, and Setsuko could only wonder what sort of trump card they could pull out of their asses now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">ＭＡＭＯＲＵ</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Death was everywhere. Even in the prettiest and safest of places, to which Mamoru wished he could’ve resided in with his family, so they wouldn’t have to get their hands in these horrible problems and dangerous situations—but this was the reality they had to live with, you had to live with it no matter what. Mamoru’s flit around the room as he’d heard the sound of something mechanical opening—the main hatch?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“COLONEL, MAMORU-SAN, LOOK! THE MAIN HATCH IS OPENING!” One of the scientists called out to them before they all glanced up at the light from above, which was indeed caused by the opening hatch. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s peculiar... No one is near the controls! How the hell do you think that came about?” Mamoru snapped at the quivering scientist, who swallowed thickly as the young man gave him a rough glance. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erm... I-I’m sorry, Mamoru-san... But I can infer that maybe the electrical discharge caused by the extreme cold has made all the controls malfunction?” The scientist stammered as he fiddled with the material of his pristine white coat, Mamoru could only narrow his eyes at his nervousness. What if this was the work of the psychic boy?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Now what, then—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, one of the guards behind them fell to the floor, his body swept in overwhelming chills as his teeth clattered together unnaturally. Mamoru quickly swept over to the man, removing his blazer and draping it over the soldier kindly. Of course this was going to be something his father would shun him for but this was what he had to do to create a better cause—it was him paying back to the brave souls who had to work for the government. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we stay here, we’ll freeze to death,” Mamoru spoke sternly as he got up and gave his father a leveled look. “We must find an exit before any more of us are left to die.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Colonel Shikishima stiffened before he snapped his head to look at the scientists. “What temperature has it gone down to here?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ehm.. C-Currently twenty— no... twenty-one below zero...” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why hasn’t the emergency heating system kicked in yet?!” Colonel Shikishima roared, slamming his fist aggressively onto the desk, shocking all of the tiny old men. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Of course! The helium coolant is now escaping upwards through the main hatch!” One of the scientists realized, pressing his fist to his palm in revelation. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...<em>But wait! The temperature is just starting to stabilize!!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">ＫＡＮＥＤＡ</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The icy chill in the room made Kaneda uneasy—actually, uneasy had been an understatement for the rogue teenage boy. It was fucking frigid and tight, as they five teenagers were tightly squished together in the vents as they watched the madness and confusion go down with the bald military man and his subordinates. His gaze landed on Ranze, who’s bloodshot eyes were narrowed into slits as she listened in closely. He got a good look at her mother, and the similarities between the two were quite striking. They had sharp, fox-like eyes that were tinted a beauty dark brown, and beautiful black hair that had a nice shine to it. But Ranze was much more compassionate than whatever the hell that bitch was, he knew it for certain. But his train of thought was cut off its route as one of the pipes in the vent had bursted, making Kei yelp in surprise, Ranze jump in her spot, Kyousuke immediately alarmed and ready to leave, and Michiru frightened. Kaneda could only fall into the latter category. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The cold is finally getting into here,” Kyousuke muttered, as he rose onto his knees and looked around quickly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be frozen solid if we stay!” Kei added, backing up against one of the pipes worriedly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze flinched at another one of the pipes bursting, before crawling to another duct and quickly pulling it off. “Let’s try to find an exit before it gets any worse. Come on.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">≿</span>
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
  
  <span class="s3">❈</span>
  
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
  <span class="s3">≾</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, shit!” Kaneda whistled as he backed against the wall, sliding down the narrow space with carefulness with a sharp edge of curiosity. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Do you think we can get through here?” Michiru shivered as she rubbed her hands against her goosebump-ridden skin. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’re taking risks like the fools we are. So it’s worth a shot.” Kyousuke shrugged, his hands gliding against the cold steel pipes and machinery that littered the frozen space. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shut up with that carefreeness! I’m so <em>sick</em> of it,” Kei hissed at Kyousuke, making Ranze whip her head back around to scold them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps display that fury of yours when we see the light of day again.” Ranze remarked gently, which left both of the older teenagers in complete irritation, but they quietly obliged. This sudden comment from her made Kaneda chuckle a bit, before he let out a dramatic gasp at his sudden discovery. A large passage for them to climb through!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think this one of the ducts,” Michiru slid past them to get a look at the so-called “passage” Kaneda had discovered. One by one, they climbed in through the open space into the duct, each of them taking in the new surroundings with curiosity, skepticism, and interest. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just hope this ain’t a cooling duct.” The leader of the Capsules joked as he nudged Ranze, trying to elicit a reaction from her in order to cool the mood down a bit—no pun intended, obviously. Ranze, as he expected, wasn’t pleased as she had only let out a soft sigh—this sort of reaction made Kaneda’s heart squeeze. But bittersweet moments were ruined as a sudden surge of electricity sent all of the five teenagers into a panicked frenzy. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck this shit, I’m out!” Kyousuke hissed as he spun on his heel, making Kei grab him and pull him into a headlock out of sheer irritation. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re not! You’re sticking with us every step of the damn way!” Kei growled into his ear as he struggled against her tough grip. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’m not staying just to poke fun at this. We’re going.” Ranze said quickly as she grabbed Kaneda by his coat’s collar, much to his thankfulness and surprise. Even if she was mad at him, he knew she would still steer him out danger—and that sort of tolerance for him made Kaneda so undoubtedly grateful for Ranze. The psychic teenage girl ushered them all way from the sizzling crackles of electricity, however the other four knew she didn’t have the slightest idea on how to get them all to safety, but she would still try her hardest to protect them all.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">ＣＯＬＯＮＥＬ</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence settled itself between the Colonel, his son, the guards, and the scientists as they monitored the security footage—watching carefully where Tetsuo Shima had been up to, as they had to take every advantage possible to halt the unknown agenda this rogue boy had in store with Akira and Hana. They watched him reach the stairs to the open hatch, to which they had come under the idea that the boy was actually trying to escape. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s trying to leave through the roof... But that’s incredible how he can withstand those harsh temperatures.” The scientists marveled at the security tape, to which the Colonel let out a grunt in assent. But something had caught him off-guard in the background of the footage, there was someone else there...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, I’m going to need you to zoom in! I need to see who’s with him!” The heavyset man slammed him fists onto the desk, sending the soul out of scientist who was controlling the security tape—but nevertheless, he shakily zoomed in on the moving figuren in the background. It was a child, slowly climbing up the stairs as if he were ordered to... but... could it have been?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A child? That’s a peculiar.” Mamoru said quietly, crossing his arms across his chest tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But where could he have come from? He’s even dressed in hospital garbs—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em><strong>A-AKIRA!!</strong></em>” The colonel hollered with every bit of his might and soul. “<strong><em>THAT FOOLISH BOY HAS AWAKENED AKIRA!!</em></strong>!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But proceeding this panic and shock came horror, absolute horror as the screens had been reduced to showing static and white noise—almost like the systems were busted once again. But after what seemed to be a couple seconds, the static faded only to reveal a strikingly beautiful woman staring right at the camera, with an unconscious man draped on her shoulder. But with close inspection... it was Hana—interfering with the system thanks to her powers. How could... What was Number 41 doing? How did he awaken both Akira and Hana, what kind of sadist was he if decided to do such a horrible thing?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope you lovely people can hear me through this nifty tech.. My my, the world has really advanced itself while I’ve been gone,” Hana said mockingly as she clicked her tongue, all of the staff hanging onto her every word as she stopped to think about what she was going to say. “But I have a world to see. I won’t be screwing around now, so you all can sit on your fat hands while there’s goals to conquer in this world.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-Is... Is she near the entrance? The lights are down, I can’t tell—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would happen if I blew up this joint like a bomb? Aww, but that’d be mean of me because you fools wouldn’t be saying goodbye to your families,” Hana smirked sadistically as she moved in on the camera, tapping her finger against the glass. “If it all went up in flames.. wouldn’t that be so pretty? You’d all be crying for your mothers if that happened. But I won’t do that now, not when I’m sharing my agenda with someone.. So <em>toodles~!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The monitor switched back to the empty space where Number 41 had been last seen with Akira, and this sort of interruption and foolishness made Colonel Shikishima seething with pure, unadulterated rage. So much so that Mamoru peered over and tried to console his father—but to no avail. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GET ME THE LAB!!! WE’RE GOING TO NEED ALL WE CAN USE TO STOP THIS!!” He roared as he dragged his vicious glare to his subordinates, who were shaking in their boots as the whole problem was ensuing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-But... Colonel... W-We’re a code seven l-lockdown—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I DON’T CARE!! WE’RE GOING TO NEED MISSILES, FIGHTER JETS—JUST CALL FOR EVERY SINGLE WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION AVAILABLE! THIS BOY MUST BE STOPPED!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got it, then!” Mamoru piped up, pressing his knuckle into the desk as he faced his trembling father with great seriousness. “Use the defense satellite... <span class="u"><strong>SOL</strong></span>, was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>My god</em>, Mamoru, that’s a great option! But can SOL be controlled here?” Colonel Shikishima praised his son before turning to the scientist behind the two of them, who was still bewildered by the whole event. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s possible.. But only if the control centre patches us through!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do it!! We must eliminate all three of them so they’re <em>nothing!</em> This must be solved immediately before worse dangers are released to the public!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[ ♡ ]</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">ＲＡＮＺＥ</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze let out a heavy exhale as she heaved herself up from the ladder, getting onto the platform with the rest of the group while Kaneda remained behind her, climbing up the ladder to catch up with them. She ran a shaky hand through her black hair, looking around for any sort of idea on how they could all escape—all without running into... never mind, she didn’t want to be brought to tears after what had happened between her and mother, it was all far too painful for her to recall completely. It was only best to just power through it all with a strong fervor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see sunlight!” Michiru announced to the group as she pointed to the light that had been bathing the spaces close to them... They were close. Close to freedom and safety, as well as possibly a revelation. But Ranze knew she shouldn’t be too optimistic about their current circumstances. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s pick up the pace, then! We’re gonna be frozen sardines if we don’t fucking book it!” Kyousuke gestured them to follow him as he took the lead, running up the large flight of stairs—followed by Kei and Michiru. Kaneda and Ranze looked at each other briefly, only exchanging a meager nod before taking off after the three. She needed to uncover the mysteries of the Espers, Akira, her mother... she didn’t have time to dawdle, this was what she had to do. She wanted Kaneda at her side throughout it all, along with Kei, Kyousuke, the Resistance, her grand uncle, even Michiru. She kept coaxing herself to continue as she sprinted up the stairs with Kaneda at her side. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s moving!! We really need to hurry now!” Kei called out to them, picking up the pace of her running as they soon reached the top platform. Kyousuke was the first to get onto the main ladder leading to the open space, climbing at an inhuman rate while Kei sped after him, and Michiru joining them with absolutely obvious fear and hesitation, but Ranze knew she was convincing herself to keep going as well. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze was the next to climb on after Michiru, she didn’t take anytime to stop herself as she vigorously climbed to the top and eventually reached the outdoors. But Kaneda, he was having trouble as he had the hatch was squeezing him, ready to crush him. The ravenette cursed profusely under her breath as she dug her hands onto the two mechanisms, trying to help but to no avail. She used her foot to stick a rock into the space, sparing her enough time to scoop Kaneda up by his arms and get him out. Ranze stumbled back awkwardly as she got a hold of the older boy, before she eventually fell on her back with Kaneda landing on top of her, sitting on her stomach while the two of them caught their breath. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fucking hell</em>,” Kaneda said quietly between ragged pants as Ranze sat up. “You saved my ass, Ranz. Again and again and again and again... How do you even...” His voice trailed off as he tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranze sat up to give him a leveled stare, pressing her forehead against his as she stared into his dark brown eyes, matching their breathing as they had been utterly consumed by the exhilaration of it all. “As long as I’m with you, <span class="u">nothing</span> is going to hurt you,” She said gently as Kaneda’s face flushed red, absolutely shocked by her words. “N-Now get off, you’re crushing my organs.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaneda quickly got off of her, before grabbing her by her hand and helping her up with him. Only for the two of them to be greeted by the other three’s nosy glances. “That thing looked so fucking sexual from over here, you both have no clue.” Kyousuke said cheekily as he shoved his hands into his pockets. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kei groaned, stepping on Kyousuke’s foot, eliciting a loud yelp from the older boy. “You see everything in a sexual way, you fucking nutcase!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ara ara...</em>” Michiru giggled as she covered her mouth politely as Kaneda and Ranze blushed profusely, not even looking at each other in the eye as they remained silent. “Anyways, we’re now where the bomb went off in the original Tokyo. It’s surprising.. isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamn.. The exact place. Kinda gives me chills in a way.” Kaneda observed as he was captivated by the entirety of the rubble and debris around them, all of the remnants of what was left of the Old Tokyo. The opulent, respected beauty that once was where they were standing. Ranze shut her eyes, silently thinking of a prayer for all the lives lost during the harrowing event that triggered a lifetime of consequences for Tokyo. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, look!” Kyousuke pointed to a silhouette in the distance, who was walking up one of the paths while a smaller silhouette joined him. “I think that’s—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<strong><em>Tetsuo!!</em></strong>” Kaneda screamed, squinting to get a closer look at his old friend. Ranze’s eyes widened, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched him climb with another small silhouette.. but who?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a child with him! But I’m not sure who it is...” Michiru craned her head to look at the two of them, narrowing her eyes to see more precisely. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>My god...</em>” Kei murmured as some sort of realization dawned on her, and soon enough, Ranze got an idea of it too. Was it Akira that Tetsuo had awakened? If so, what was going to happen when they’ve been let out into the public.. and Hana too!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But all inquiries were abruptly stopped when a beam of light, soaring through the sky, came closer and closer to where Tetsuo and presumably Akira had been, hitting both of them within half of a second. Rocks and debris were thrown into the air, crashing around aggressively as chaos ensued. Ranze shrieked as she gripped Kaneda and Michiru’s forearms, pulling them closer to them while Kyousuke and Kei joined in the tight formation. Ranze tried with every fiber of her being to make an energy barrier to protect them from the crashing debris, trying to keep them all grounded and safe. This was her duty, to protect, to watch out for her friends, this was necessary. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More boulders started to fall, and the teenagers grew restless. Eventually, they’d decided to run to take cover somewhere else on the bumpy terrain, only for them to catch a glimpse of the little boy tumbling down. Michiru broke free from the group, running closer to the little boy before the others joined him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright!?” Michiru called over the wind as she helped the little boy up to rest on her body, while Kyousuke, Kaneda, and Kei stood in disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know we just fucking met but are you <em>crazy!?</em> We’re in deep shit and the last thing we need to worry about is some token kid!!” Kaneda yelled to Michiru before Ranze placed a hand on his shoulder, quietly signaling him to stop. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll bring him along with us,” Ranze said softly, to which Kaneda knelt down and helped the kid onto his back before standing up. “Now all we need to do is meet up with Ryusaku and the others—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the words discussing the plans were halted by the bloodcurdling shriek of what they could presume to be Tetsuo Shima, Number 41 of the Project. Something could have damaged him, but Ranze didn’t know what. She just knew she had to lead her team out of there before anything worse could happen to them. Death, injury, abandonment... She needed to avoid it all costs with her friends and family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I’m sorry for not posting for such a long time, but I’m finally ready to conclude Volume 2 and now we’re onto Volume 3! Oh, there’s going to be a lot to reveal with the new characters I’ve introduced. I really look forward to writing it all, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I’ll see you in Volume 3!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>